Interlexico simple a
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- A a a aere conditionate a altor de homine a altor de pectore a altor de spatula a altor de su spatulas a ambe lateres a bandieras displicate a bandieras displicate e tambur battente a basso a basso cappello! a basso le bomba! a basso le dictator! a basso le traitores! a bastantia a bordo de a breve distantia a bucca aperte a budget reducite a capite discoperte a capite nude a cappella a cata instante a cata momento a cata passo a cata uno de nos on ha date cento florinos a causa de a causa de certe circumstantias a causa del hora avantiate a causa per certe circumstantias a cavallo a celo aperte a chordas cruciate a choro a circa duo kilometros a condition que a contar de a conto de a contrafilo a contraluce a contratempore a corde tenere a costo de a curte termino a dece stamines a dentatura duple a derecta a dicer le veritate a dicer ver a dies alterne a discretion a disgusto a distantia respectabile a distantia respectuose a domo a duo horas precise a duo passos a duo talias a duo voces a duple effecto a duple talia a effecto rapide a effecto retroactive a election a exception de a exclusion de a falta de a fin de a fin que a flor de a folios mobile a fortia de a fortiori a fundo a fundoa grado a grado a grande distantia a grano fin a guisa de a indice n a initiativa de a instigation de a intervallos regular a invitation de a iste hora le traffico se congestiona a jornos alterne a judicar per su parolas à la à la carte a lineas transversal a locar a longe termino a luce diurne a lumine diurne A majuscula a malias fin a malias stricte a mano armate a medie busto a medie cammino a medie costa a medie fortia a medie mast a medie matino a medie precio a medie repasto a medie strata a medie tempore a medie termino a medie via a medie voce a mediedie a medietate a medietate claudite a medietate clause a medietate cocite a medietate de altor a medietate de cammino a medietate de precio a medietate de septembre a medietate del altor a medietate del cammino a medietate ebrie a medietate folle a medietate obscur a meridie a mesura que a mi etate a mi leva a mi sinistra a minus que a minuscula a monte a necun condition a necun costo a necun precio a nivello ministerial a nomine de a novem horas del matino a oculo nude a oculos aperte a omne costo a omne instante a omne passo a omne proposito à outrance a parte a parte isto a parte isto, isto a parte a partir de a partir de ora a passo de tortuca a pedes nude a pena a pena ille pote mantener le palpebras aperte a perdita de vista a petition general a pilo lisie a pilo resistente a plen manos a plen vela a plen voce a plumbo a portas claudite a portas clause a portata de a portata de totes a portata de voce a posteriori a precio de amico a precio de costo a precio derisori a precio fixe a precio reducite a precio reducte a precio vil a preferentia a presso de Bilthoven a presso del nederlandeses a prime reguardo a prime vista a priori a proba de acido a proba de acidos a proba de aere a proba de aqua a proba de balla(s) a proba de ballas a proba de balla(s) a proba de ballas a proba de balla(s) a proba de ballas a proba de bomba a proba de calor a proba de derapage a proba de effractiona proba de effraction a proba de effraction a proba de foco a proba de incendio a proba de ruitos a proba de tineas a proba de vibrationes a profusion a proportion a proposition de a proposito! a proposito de a proposito, que es tu nomine? a prova de acido a prova de acidos a prova de aere a prova de aqua a prova de balla a prova de balla(s) a prova de bomba a prova de bombas a prova de calor a prova de derapage a prova de effraction a prova de foco a prova de incendio a prova de ruitos a prova de tineas a prova de vibrationes a qualcunque hora a qualcunque offerta acceptabile a qualcunque precio a qualque parte a quatro patas a quatro voces a que distantia? a qui es le culpa? a qui le torno? a rail duplice a ration de un dollar le hora a refrigeration per aere a requesta repetite a retro a retro! a retro a retro! a revider! a risco de a risco del vita a sanguine calde a sanguine calide a sanguine frigide a saper a scopo bellic a sino nude a solmente cinque kilometros a su grande surprisa a succussas a tal hora a tambur battente a tempo a tempore a tempore de musica a tempore debite a testa discoperte a testa nude a tiro rapide a titulo de a titulo de comparation a titulo personal a titulo principal a torno a torso nude a torto a tote costo a tote gas a tote vapor a tote velocitate a transverso a transverso le etates a tres horas del postmeridie a tres voces a ubi a ultime hora a ultrantia a un alte grado a un etate avantiate a un hora intempestive a un jecto de petra a un metro de distantia a un momento inopportun a un momento posterior a unanimitate de votos a valle a vender a via ferree duple a via ferree duplice a vices a vista a vista de ave a vista de oculo a vita o morte a volo de ave a voluntate a vostre marca(s)! preste! partir! ab ab initio ab ovo ab sinistra verso dextera ab sinistra verso dextra abaca abaco abandonamento abandonar abandonar al oblido abandonar al oblivion abandonar le domicilio conjugal abandonar le governamento abandonar le lucta abandonar le neutralitate abandonar le partito abandonar le poter abandonar le studios abandonar le via recte abandonar omne sperantia abandonar se a un vitio abandonar su auto(mobile) in le nive abandonar su benes abandonar su deberes abandonar su infantes abandonar su isolamento abandonar su sponsa abandonar su sposa abandonar tote sperantia abandonar un baby abandonar un bebe abandonar un function abandonar un hypothese abandonar un hypothesis abandonar un idea abandonar un projecto abandonar un projecto de lege abandonar un region abandonar un subjecto abandonar un urbe al inimico abandonate abandonate a se mesme abandonate de Deo e del homines abandonate de totes abandono abandono de territorio abandono del domicilio conjugal abandono del hostilitates abasia abassamento abassamento cryoscopic del puncto de congelamento abassamento de salario abassamento de un muro abassamento de un perpendiculo abassamento del nivello de un liquido abassamento del nivello del vita abassamento del oculos abassamento del palpebras abassamento del poter de compra abassamento del puncto de fusion abassamento del salarios abassamento del tarifas abassamento del temperatura abassamento del velas abassamento del voce abassamento phreatic abassar abassar le calefaction abassar le capite abassar le grado de un equation abassar le nivello del vita abassar le oculos abassar le palpebras abassar le palpebrasabassar le precios abassar le precios abassar le salarios abassar le tarifas abassar le temperatura abassar le testa abassar le velas abassar le voce abassar le volumine abassar se a compromissos abassar un cifra abassar un equation abassar un muro abassar un perpendiculo abassar un perpendiculo del summitate de un triangulo al latere opposite abat-jour abatter abatter arbores abatter un arbore abatter un avion abatter un casa abatter un cavallo vulnerate abatter un muro abatter un vacca abattimento abattite abattitor abattitor de arbores abattitor de cavallos abattitorio abattitorio de cavallos abaxial abbate abbate mitrate abbate premonstratense abbatessa abbatia abbatia de benedictinos abbatialabbordabile abbordage abbordar abbordar un nave abbordar un persona con un cosa abbordar un persona in le strata abbordar un problema con firmessa abbordar un subjecto abbordar un thema abbordator abbordo abbreviamento abbreviamento de un articulo abbreviamento del agonia abbreviamento del tormentos del agonia abbreviar abbreviar le suffrentias de un animal abbreviar le viage abbreviar su vita abbreviar un articulo troppo longe abbreviar un parola abbreviar un texto abbreviate abbreviation abbreviative abbreviator abbreviatura abc abdicante abdicar abdicar al corona abdicar al throno abdicar su benes abdicar su responsabilitates abdicar un idea abdicatari abdication abdicative abdicator abdicatori abdominal abdomine abdomine pendule abdominose abducer abduction abductor abductor del pollice abece abecedario abelia abelian aberrante aberrantia aberrar aberration aberration chromatic aberration chromatidic aberration chromosomic aberration de radios luminose aberration de sphericitate aberration del comportamento aberration del intendimento aberration in le comptutator aberration in le computer aberration mental aberration spheric aberrationes astigmatic abhorrente abhorrentia abhorrer abhorrer le dishonestate abhorrer le dishonestitate abhorrer le mentita abhorribile abhorrimento abiberar abiberar su cavallo abiberatorio abiete abiete albe abiete argentee abiete blanc abiete siberic abietin abiogenese abiogenesis abiogenetic abiotic abiotrophia abjecte abjection abjurabile abjuramento abjurar abjurar le heresia abjurar le protestantismo abjurar un rege abjurar un religion abjuration abjurator abjuratori ablactar ablactation ablandar ablandar le corde de ablastina ablation ablation de un glaciero ablation de un ren ablation de un tumor ablation del amygdalas ablation glaciari ablative ablativo ablativo absolute ablaut ablegato abluer ablution ablutiones ritual abnegar abnegar su relegion abnegation abolimento abolimento del sclavitude abolir abolir le pena de morte abolir le sclavitude abolir un decreto abolir un lege abolir un pena abolir un privilegio abolition abolition de un lege abolition del pena de morte abolition del privilegios abolition del sclavitude abolitionismo abolitionista abolitive abomaso abominabile abominabilemente fede abominar abominar le dishonestate abominar le dishonestitate abomination abonamento abonamento annual abonamento annue abonamento de essayo abonamento de ferrovia abonamento de supporto abonamento de theatro abonamento de traino abonamento hebdomadari abonamento mensual abonamento pro un anno abonamento septimanal abonamento tramviari abonamento trimestral abonar abonar se a un gruppo in le Internet abonar se a un revista abonar un terreno abonato aboral abordar un nave abordar un problema con firmessa abordar un subjecto abordar un thema aborigine aborigines abortamento abortamento spontanee abortar abortar se abortar un pregnantia abortator abortive abortivo aborto aborto illegal aborto provocate abracadabra abrader abrasion abrasion del pelle abrasion fluvial abrasion fluviatile abrasion marin abrasive abrasivitate abrasivo abreaction abreactive abreager abrogabile abrogar abrogar un disposition abrogar un lege abrogar un regulamento abrogation abrogation de un lege abrogative abrogator abrogatori abronia abrumper abrupte absceder abscesso abscesso al pulmon abscesso cerebral abscesso de derivation abscesso de splen abscesso del ficato abscesso del hepate abscesso exuberante abscesso furunculose abscesso matur abscesso maxillar abscesso pulmonar abscesso splenic abscinder abscissa abscissa curvilinee abscission absconder absconse absentar absentar se absente absentia absentia autorisate absentia de prejudicios absentia de reposo absentia de systema absentia in classe absentia in schola absentia justificate absentia non justificate absentia scholar absentismo = absenteismo absentismo scholar absentista = absenteista absidal abside absidiola absinthic absinthina absinthio absinthismo absolute absolutemente indispensabile absolution absolutisar absolutisation absolutismo absolutista absolutistic absolutitate absolutitate de un principio absolutor absolutori absolver absolver un accusato absolver un penitente absorbente absorbentia absorber absorber le attention absorber multe tempore absorbibile absorbibilitate absorbite in pensamentos absorbite in pensatas absorption absorption de luce absorption de lumine absorption de oxygeno absorption de resonantia absorption de sono absorption luminose absorptive absorptivitate abstemie abstemio abstention abstention del voto abstentionismoabstentionista abstergente absterger abstersion abstersive abstersivo abstinente abstinentia abstinentia de alcohol abstinentia periodic abstinentia sexual periodic abstinentia total abstiner abstiner se abstiner se de alcohol abstiner se de commentario abstiner se de participar abstiner se de participation abstiner se de tabaco abstiner se de tote critica abstiner se del voto abstracte abstraction abstractismo abstractista abstractive abstraher abstruder abstruse abstrusitate abstrusitate de un theoria absurde absurditate absurditate del existentia absurdo abuccamento abuccar abuccar se abulia abulic abulico abundante abundante in aqua abundante in chassa abundante in metaphoras abundante in vitaminas abundantia abundantia de detalios abundantia de flores abundantia de parolas abundantia verbal abundantista abundar abundar in difficultates abundar in errores abusar abusar de abusar de un juvena abusar del amicitate abusator abusive abusivemente abuso abuso de alcohol abuso de autoritate abuso de bibitas alcoholic abuso de confidentia abuso de derecto abuso de narcoticos abuso de poter abuso de\del confidentia abusos flagrante abysmal abysmo abysmo de dolor abysmo de miseria abyssal abyssin Abyssinia abyssino abysso abysso de miseria acacia academia academia de artes academia de ballo academia de belle artes academia de cine academia de dansa academia de equitation academia de interpretes academia de musica academia de scientias academia militar Academia Royal Nederlandese del Scientias academic academico academismo acaju acalculia acalephe acantha acanthaceas acanthacee acanthis flammee acantho acanthocarpe acanthocephale acanthocephalo acanthocyto acanthopanax acanthophore acanthopterygios acappella acaricida acaro acaro de caseo acaro del caseo acaro elephantin acarophobia acarose acarpe acatalectic acatalepsia acataleptic acaule accalmia accaparamento accaparar accaparator accaparator de cereales accastellage accastellamento accastellar acceder acceder a un petition acceder a un requesta acceder al desiderios de un persona acceder al desiros de un persona acceder al poter accelerando accelerar accelerar le labores accelerar le motor accelerar le movimento accelerar le passo accelerar le rhythmo cardiac accelerar le travalios accelerar su morte accelerar un disveloppamento accelerar un reaction chimic accelerate acceleration acceleration absolute acceleration angular acceleration de un movimento acceleration de vibration acceleration del gravitate acceleration del gravitation acceleration tangential acceleration transversal accelerative accelerator accelerator circular accelerator de electrones accelerator de particulas accelerator del parola accelerogramma accelerographo accelerometro accendalia accendecigarro accendegas accender accender le estufa accender le foco accender le gas accender le luce accender le lumine accender le micca accender un candela accender un cigarretta accender un cigarro accender un flammifero accendibile accendimento accendimento per pila(s) accenditor accenditor automatic accenditor de gas accenditor de tabula accenditor jectabile accenditori accensibile accensibilitate accento accento acute accento circumflexe accento de altor accento de intensitate accento de phrase accento de reproche accento dynamic accento emphatic accento expiratori accento final accento grave accento initial accento legier accento metric accento metricaccento musical accento musical accento planctive accento principal accento regional accento respiratori accento secundari accento tonal accento tonalaccento tonic accento tonic accentos elegiac accentual accentuar accentuar alicun aspectos de un programma accentuar le vocal ante le ultime consonante in interlingua accentuar su argumentos accentuar su effortio accentuar un a accentuar un syllaba accentuate accentuation accentuation de un parola acceptabile acceptabilitate acceptabilitate de un proposition acceptar acceptar como norma acceptar con gratitude acceptar con restriction acceptar excusas acceptar le periculo acceptar le risco acceptar moneta acceptar per acclamation acceptar telegramma acceptar un consilio acceptar un cosa sin critica acceptar un disculpation acceptar un donation acceptar un hereditage acceptar un invitation acceptar un lege acceptar un motion acceptar un offerta acceptar un pourboire acceptar un proposition acceptar un succession acceptar un telegramma acceptar un theoria acceptate acceptation acceptation commercial acceptation conditional acceptation de commercio acceptation de se acceptation de un donation acceptation de un dono acceptation inconditional acceptation partial acception acception currente de un parola acception figurate acception proprie acceptor acceptor de hydrogeno accessibile accessibile a totes accessibile al publico accessibilitate accessibilitate de un loco accession accession al throno accession de un pais al Union Europee accesso accesso al jardin accesso convulsive accesso de asthma accesso de cholera accesso de crampos accesso de dolor accesso de epilepsia accesso de febre accesso de follia accesso de furia accesso de furor accesso de hysteria accesso de ira accesso de melancholia accesso de migraine accesso de misanthropia accesso de paludismo accesso de rabie accesso de rage accesso de riso accesso de spasmos accesso de sternutamento accesso de sternutation accesso de tusse accesso epileptic accesso febril accesso guttose accesso hysteric accesso libere accesso prohibite accesso spasmodic accessori accessorio accessorios accessorios de auto(mobile) accessorios de bicycletta accessorios de theatro accessorios de toilette accessorios photographic accessos asthmatic acciaccatura accidental accidentate accidente accidente de auto(mobile) accidente de aviation accidente de avion accidente de bicycletta accidente de circulation accidente de labor accidente de reactor accidente de traffico accidente de travalio accidente ferroviari accidente grammatical accidente inopinate accidente minerariaccidente minerari accidente mortal accidentes de persona accidentes personal accider accisia accisia de bira acclamar acclamar un orator acclamation acclamator acclamatori acclimatabile acclimatar acclimatation accollada accollada fraternal accollada horizontal accollada vertical accollar accommodabile accommodamento accommodante accommodar accommodar se al circumstantias accommodar un querela accommodation accommodator accommodatori accompaniabileaccompaniamento accompaniamento de organo accompaniamento de piano accompaniamento improvisate accompaniamento obligate per violino accompaniamento orchestral accompaniar accompaniar a casa accompaniar al casa accompaniar al traino accompaniar un persona a su ultime reposo accompaniar un persona al cinema accompaniar un violinista al pianoaccompaniar un violinista al piano accompaniar un violinista al piano accompaniate de su modo de empleo accompaniator accompaniator touristic accopulamento accopulamento a conos accopulamento a friction accopulamento a manichetto accopulamento axial accopulamento conic accopulamento de friction accopulamento de vocabulos accopulamento dentate accopulamento elastic accopulamento in parallelo accopulamento in serie accopulamento per flangias accopulamento reversibile accopulamento rigide accopulamento tubular accopular accopular duo ideas disparate accopular duo naves spatial accopular generatores electric accopular le wagon accordabile accordante accordar accordar audientia a un persona accordar duo adversarios accordar facilitates accordar privilegios accordar su consentimento accordar su suffragio a un persona accordar un audientia a un persona accordar un breveto accordar un concession accordar un credito accordar un favor accordar un favor a un persona accordar un indulgentia a un persona accordar un licentia accordar un patente accordar un piano accordar un previlegio accordar un prorogation a un persona accordar un subsidio accordar un subvention a un schola accordatoraccordator de piano(s) accordator de piano(s) accordatorio accordatura accordatura absolute accordatura perfecte accordion accordion diatonic accordionista accordo accordo amicabile accordo bilateral accordo budgetari accordo cautional accordo commercial accordo consensual accordo cultural accordo de clearing accordo de commercio accordo de compra accordo de compromisso accordo de disarmamento accordo de fusion accordo de le precios accordo de pagamentos accordo de precio accordo de principio accordo de quinta accordo de septima accordo de sexta accordo de tregua accordo dissonante accordo doanal accordo doaner accordo dominante accordo final accordo governamental accordo interbancari accordo interprovincial accordo judicial accordo monetari accordo monetari triangular accordo multilateral accordo naval accordo per scripto accordo quadripartite accordo quadro accordo salarial accordo sectoral accordo sectorial accordo super le precios accordo tacite accordo tripartite accordo verbal accordos alterate accordos derivate accordos fundamental accordos polytonal accostabile accostamento accostar accostumabile accostumar accostumar a un regula accostumarse a scriber su litteras in interlingua accostumate accreditar accreditar un ambassador accrescer accrescer le valor accrescer su cognoscentias accrescer su cognoscimentos accrescer su ricchessa accrescimento accrescimento de un fortuna accrescimento del activo accrescimento del capital accrescimento del dolor accrescimento del mortalitate accrescimento del population accrescimento del valor accrescimento demographic accrescimento exponential accretion accular accular le inimico al mar acculturar acculturar se acculturation acculturation de un immigrato accumulabile accumulamento accumular accumular provas accumular tresores accumulation accumulation de benes accumulation de capital accumulation de catastrophes accumulation de errores accumulation de ricchessas accumulation de sedimento accumulation de silt accumulative accumulator accumulator al plumbo accumulator del starter accumulator hydropneumatic accupulamento in serie accurate accuratessa accurrer accurrer impetuosemente accurrer in massa accurrer pro adjutar un persona accurrer verso un persona accurtamento accurtar accurtation accusabile accusabilitate accusamento accusar accusar de complicitate accusar de felonia accusar reception de accusar reception de un littera accusar un functionario de prevarication accusar un persona de furto accusar un persona de opportunismo accusar un persona de robamento accusation accusation calumniose accusation false accusation gratuite accusation infamante accusation infundate accusation malevolente accusative accusativo accusato accusator accusator public accusatori acellular acephale acephalia acephalos aceraceas aceras acerbar acerbe acerbitate acere acere campestre acere rubre acere saccharin acereto acescente acescentia acescentia de vinos acetabulo acetaldehyde acetamido acetato acetato amylic acetato cupric acetato de cellulosa acetato de plumbo acetato de polyvinyl acetic acetificar acetification acetificator acetimetro aceto aceto balsamic aceto de plumbo aceto de vino acetona acetonemia acetonemic acetonic acetonuria acetose acetositate acetyl acetylcholina acetylen acetylenic acetylsalicylic achene Acheronte achillea achillea ptarmic Achilles achondroplasia achromasia achromate achromatic achromatina achromatisar achromatisar un objectivo achromatisation achromatisation de un objectivo achromatismo achromatope achromatopsia achylia achyranthes acicula acicular acide acide caprylic acidemia acidifere acidificabile acidificante acidificar acidificar vino acidification acidification del solo acidimetria acidimetro aciditate aciditate de stomacho aciditate de un citro aciditate de un observation aciditate de un remarca aciditate gastric aciditate gastric de stomacho aciditate stomachal acido acido acerbe acido acetic acido acetic glacial acido acetylsalicylic acido acrylic acido alginic acido antimonic acido arsenic acido arseniose acido ascorbic acido aspartic acido barbituric acido benzoic acido biliar acido boric acido bromhydric acido butyric acido camphoric acido capric acido caproic acido carbolic acido carbonic acido chlorhydric acido chloric acido chlorose acido cholic acido chromic acido citric acido cobaltic acido corrosive acido crotonic acido cyanhydric acido de stomacho acido formic acido fulminante acido fulminic acido gallic acido gastric acido gluconic acido glutamic acido glyceric acido grasse acido grasse non saturate acido grasse saturate acido hippuric acido humic acido hydrochloric acido hydrocyanic acido hypochlorose acido hypophosphoric acido hypophosphorose acido hyposulfurose acido iodhydric acido iodic acido lactic acido lactic dextrogyr acido lauric acido linoleic acido lithic acido lysergic acido malic acido manganic acido margaric acido metaphosphoric acido methacrylic acido molybdic acido monobasic acido montanic acido mucic acido muriatic acido naphthenic acido nicotinic acido nitric acido nitrose acido nucleic acido oleic acido osmic acido oxalic acido palmitic acido pantothenic acido pectic acido perchloric acido permanganic acido phenic acido phosphoric acido phosphorose acido phtalic acido picric acido polybasic acido pro accumulatores acido pro soldar acido propionic acido prussic acido purpuric acido pyrogallic acido pyrolignose acido pyrophosphoric acido pyrosulfuric acido quinic acido quininic acido racemic acido resinic acido saccharic acido salicylic acido sebacic acido selenic acido seleniose acido silicic acido stannic acido stearic acido stomachal acido suberic acido succinic acido sulfhydric acido sulfocarbonic acido sulfuric acido sulfuric concentrate acido sulfurose acido tannic acido tartaric acido telluric acido thiosulfuric acido tribasic acido uranic acido uric acido valerianic acido vanadic acido vegetabile acido vegetal acido xanthic acidogene acidolyse = acidolysis acidophile acidoresistente acidoresistentia acidos grasse insaturate acidos grasse non-saturate acidos grasse polyinsaturate acidos grasse saturate acidos polybasic acidose acidosis acidulante acidular acidular un tisana acidulation acidule aciduria acierage acierar acierar ferro acieration acieria aciero aciero a banda aciero al manganese aciero al thermite aciero alligate aciero Bessemer aciero cementate aciero chromate aciero chromonickel aciero cobaltic aciero compound aciero de blindage aciero de cisello aciero de qualitate superior aciero de rail aciero ferritic aciero fin aciero forgiabile aciero forgiate aciero fundite aciero homicida aciero in barras aciero inoxydabile aciero profilate aciero puddelate aciero Thomas aciforme aciniforme acino acinose aclinic acme acne acne juvenil acne pustulose acneic acneiforme aco aco a brodar aco a punction aco a sarcir aco a suer aco a sutura aco a syringa aco a tricotar aco de brodar aco de bussola aco de crochet aco de essayo aco de imballage aco de machina aco de platino aco de punction aco de sarcir aco de sartor aco de suer aco de sutura aco de syringa aco de tricotar aco de velero aco hypodermic aco magnetic acoasma acologia acologic acolyto = acolytho aconfessional aconfessionalitate aconitina aconito acordonar acoro acotyledone acquesto acquiescente acquiescentia acquiescer acquirer acquirer cognoscentias acquirer cognoscimentos acquirer coloracquirer color acquirer dexteritate acquirer experientia acquirer fortia de lege acquirer gloria eterne acquirer le conviction acquirer nove energia acquirer prestigio acquirer un cosa per compra acquirer un costume acquirer un grande popularitate acquirer un habito acquiribile acquiritor acquisition acquisition a bon mercato acquisition bon mercato acquisition de speculation acquisition de un casa acquisition de un lingua acquisition linguistic acquisitive acquisitor acrania acre acribometro acridina acridio acridulce acriflavina acrimonia acrimoniose acritate acritic acrobata acrobata aeree acrobatas de un circo acrobatia acrobatia aeree acrobatic acrobatismo acrobatismo aeree acrocarpe acrocentric acrocephale acrocephalia acrocephalo acrocephalo palustre acrocyanose acrocyanosis acroleina acrolitho acromegalia acromegalic acromial acromio acronymo acropathia acropathologia acropetale acropete acrophobia acropole acrosepale acrosoma acrostichio acroterio acryl acrylato acrylic actea actea spicate actina actinia actinic actinicitate actinismo actinitis actinium actinogramma actinographia actinographic actinologia actinologic actinometria actinometric actinometro actinomorphe actinomorphia actinomycetina actinomyceto actinomycina actinomycose actinomycosic actinomycosis actinotherapia action action al portator action antisportive action bancari action capillar action cardiac action caritabile action catalytic action chimic action civil action condemnabile action conjuncte action convertibile action curative action de boycottage action de commando action de desperation action de desperoaction de despero action de marea action de massa action de mat action de minas action de occupation action de prioritate action de propaganda action de protesto action de represalia action de retaliation action de solidaritate action de succurso action de supporto action de transistor action de un medicamento action de un roman action de un romance action del genes action deleterie de un substantia action demoliente del tempore action desperate action e reaction action encomiabile action fulmine action illegal action illicite action impie action incaute action incriminabile action instinctive action kamikaze action laser action magnetic action meritori action militar action miraculose action misericordiose action modello action muscular action nominal action nominative action ordinari action petitori action petroler action politic action possessori action preferential action privilegiate action reciproc action registrate action retardatori action retrograde action salarial action sanctificatori action terrorista actionabile actionamento actionamento a distantia actionar actionar del sedia ejectabile actionar le freno actionar le motor actionar le sedia ejectabile actionar le suffletto actionar per un motor electric actionar un tabula de commutatores actionari actionariato actionero actiones cedibile actiones ceremonial actiones coordinate actiones cruel actiones dur actiones fraudulente actiones impudic actiones indecente actiones quotate in le bursa actionista actionista majoritari actionista ordinari activar activar le circulation del sanguine activar le foco activar un machina activation activation del gen activator active activismo activista activistic activitate activitate aeree activitate cardiac activitate cerebral activitate clandestin activitate consortial activitate enzymatic activitate eruptive de un vulcano activitate febril activitate metabolic activitate muscular activitate pragmatic activitate professional activitate psychic subliminal activitate remunerative activitate saisonal activitate solar activitates collateral activitates extrascholar activitates fraudulente activitates illegal activitates jornalistic activitates parascholar activitates portuari activitates prescholar activitates professional activitates prohibite activitates quotidian activitates scissionista activo activo de un succession activo liquide acto acto abjuratori acto baptismal acto collusive acto collusori acto de abnegation acto de accusation acto de aggression acto de appunctamento acto de baptismo acto de brigantage acto de caution acto de cession acto de corage acto de crueltate acto de decesso acto de desperation acto de despero acto de devotion acto de donation acto de fide acto de fundation acto de generositate acto de guerra acto de heroismo acto de hostilitate acto de maritage acto de morte acto de nascentia acto de nomination acto de notorietate acto de patriotismo acto de pirateria ferroviari acto de sabotage acto de terrorismo acto de valentia acto de vendita acto de violentia acto declaratori acto del stato civil acto delictuose acto desperate acto emphyteotic acto fiduciari acto heroic acto hostil acto illegitime acto inconveniente acto indeliberate acto infame acto inhuman acto juridic acto medical acto minutari acto notarial acto penitential acto provocatori acto punibile acto religiose acto sacramental acto sexual acto spurie acto synallagmatic acto translative acto valorose actomyosina actor actor cinematographic actor comic actor de cine actor de cinema actor professional actor tragic actos authentic actos cultual actos de un congresso actos de vandalismo Actos del apostolos actos del Apostolos Actos del apostolos actos del Apostolos actos del parlamento actos del reunion actos immoral actos infantil actos irreflexive actos libidinose actos sacral actos sacrilege actos vandalic actrice actuabile actual actualisar actualisar le programma de un computator actualisar le programma de un computer actualisar un manual scholar actualisar un problema actualisation actualismo actualista actualitate actualitate de un problema actualitate economic actualitate mundial actualitate politic actualitate quotidian actualitate sportive actualitates actualitates filmate actualmente actuar actuarial actuariato actuario actuation acuitate acuitate auditive acuitate auditori acuitate de un sono acuitate del audition acuitate del facultate visive acuitate del sensos acuitate del vision acuitate del vista acuitate sensorial acuitate visual aculeate aculeiforme aculeo aculeo de ape aculeo de vespa acumetria acumetric acumetro acuminar acuminate acumine acupressura acupunctura acupunctura chinese acupuncturar acupuncturista acustic acustica acustica applicate acustica de un sala acustoelectric acutangular acutangule acute acute appendicitis acutessa acutessa auditive acutessa auditori acutessa del audition acutessa del facultate visive acutessa del sensos acutessa del vision acutessa del vista acutessa sensorial acutessa visual acutiamento acutiar acutiar le spirito acutiator acutiator de cisorios acuticaude acutidentate acutiflor acutifoliate acutifolie acutipetale acutisepale acutiserrate acyclic ad ad hoc ad hominem ad libitum = ad lib ad patres ad rem ad valorem adactyle adagio adagio de Bach adalina Adam adamante adamantin adamic adamismo adamitas adaptabile adaptabilitate adaptar adaptar al uso adaptar pro le theatro adaptar se al circumstantias adaptar un roman pro le television adaptar un romance pro le television adaptation adaptation cinematographic adaptation conjunctural del fiscalitate adaptation del inseniamento al etate del alumnos adaptation in Interlingua de iste libro adaptation in prosa adaptation pro le television adaptation scenic adaptation scenic de un conto de aventuras adaptation theatral adaptation theatral de un conto de aventuras adaptator adaptive adaptometria addax addendum, pladdenda adder adder le tocca finiente adder lustro a un evento adder sal adder un coclearata de sucro adder un cosa al discussion addition additional additionar additionar le totales additionator additive additivitate additivitate complete additivo additivo al budget additivo alimentari additivo aromatic additivo de alligato additivo hydrofuge addormir addormir le vigilantia de un persona addormir se addormir su conscientia addormite adducer adducer argumentos adducer argumentos convincente adducer probas adducer provas adducer rationes adducibile adduction adduction de aqua adduction de gas adduction de vapor adductor adductor del pollice adelphogamia aden adenalgia adeniforme adenina adenitis adenocarcinoma adenofibroma adenographia adenoide adenoides adenologia adenoma adenoma bronchian adenoma prostatic adenomatose adenopathia adenose adenosina adenovirus adeo adeo eternal adepto adequabile adequar adequate adequate pro un residentia permanente adequation adermina adherente adherente del partito adherente phantoma adherentia adherer adherer a un partito adherer al clandestinitate adherer al resistentia adherer se a un puncto de vista adhesion adhesion de Svedia al Union Europee adhesive adhesivitate adhesivo adhesivo de silicone adhesivo thixotropic adiabatic adianto adieu adipe adipocera adipocyto adipolyse = adipolysis adipopexia adipose adiposis adipositate adipositate del corde adir adition adito adjacente adjacente al jardin adjacentia adjacer adjacer a adjectival adjectivar adjectivar un participio passate adjective adjectivo adjectivo indeclinabile adjectivo meliorative adjectivo numeral ordinal adjectivo pejorative adjectivo predicative adjectivo qualificative adjectivos subtantivate adjudicar adjudicar actiones adjudicar al melior offerente adjudicar un indemnisation a un persona adjudicar un labor a un persona adjudicar un parte a un actor adjudicar un rolo a un actor adjudicar un travalio a un persona adjudicatario adjudication adjudication judiciari adjudication public adjudication voluntari adjudicative adjudicator adjuncte adjunction adjunctiones in le nove edition de un libro adjunctive adjuncto adjuncto technic adjunger adjunger ancora un florino adjunger le augmento del impostos in le precios adjunger pro firmar adjunger pro signar adjunger sal adjunger un ala a adjunger un annexo a adjunger un coclearata de sucro adjunger un detalio pro completar le insimul adjunger un formulario adjurar adjuration adjustabile adjustabilitate adjustage adjustage de un motor adjustamento adjustamento de contrasto adjustamento de un motor adjustamento del precios adjustar adjustar le frenos adjustar le pharos adjustar le planos adjustar le valvula adjustar le valvulas adjustar un balancia adjustar un machina adjustar un motor adjustator adjustator marginal adjuta adjuta al indigentes adjuta al refugiatos adjuta al suicidio adjuta alimentari adjuta camionero adjuta de cocina adjuta de cocinero adjuta de scarpero adjuta del governamento adjuta del stato adjuta disinteressate adjuta domestic adjuta economic adjuta familial adjuta geriatric adjuta governamental adjuta incitative adjuta inter vicinos adjuta judiciari adjuta judiciari gratuite adjuta juridic adjuta Marshall adjuta mason adjuta material adjuta medic adjuta mutual adjuta mutue adjuta obstetrice adjuta pecuniari adjuta pro le extero adjuta social adjuta social al juventute adjuta social pro le juventute adjuta statal adjuta symbolic adjuta temporari adjutacocinero adjutacontabile adjutante adjutante del batellero adjutar adjutar al formation de un certe imagine adjutar durante un parto adjutar in le parto adjutar se de adjutar se mutuemente adjutar un persona a portar un cosa adjutar un persona con appoio e consilios adjutar un persona pecuniarimente adjutar un persona per su consilios adjutas audiovisual adjutor adjuvante adjuvar administrabile administrar administrar justitia administrar le confirmation administrar le sacramentos administrar le ultime sacramentos administrar medicamentos administrar un contraveneno administrar un febrifugo administrar un lavamento administration administration de bureau administration de creditores administration de debitores administration de medicamentos administration de officio administration de un plantation administration del ecclesia administration del impostos administration del interprisa administration del salarios administration del stato administration del ultime sacramentos administration fiscal administration forestal administration municipal administration parenteral de un medicamento administrative administrator administrator de bibliotheca administrator de un libro de cassa administrator del interprisa admirabile admiral admiralato admiralitate admirar admirar le panorama admiration admirative admirator admirator fanatic admirator fervente admiscer admiscer vino con aqua admissibile admissibilitate admission admistration de duplicatos admitter admitter le possibilitate admitter nove membros admitter su culpabilitate admitter su disfacta admitter su minoritari admitter su minoritate admitter un persona per cooptation admixtion admoner admonestar admonestation admonition admonitor admonitori ADN recombinante ADNAcido Desoxyribonucleic ADNAcido Disoxyribonucleic adobe adoculamento adocular adolescente adolescentia adolescential adolescer adonic adonico adonie adonio Adonis adonis adonis autumnal adonis vernal adoptabile adoptabilitate adoptar adoptar como norma adoptar le postura adequate adoptar le theorias de un philosopho adoptar per acclamation adoptar un attitude adoptar un attitude individualista adoptar un attitude reactionari adoptar un costumeadoptar un costume adoptar un criterio adoptar un doctrina adoptar un habito adoptar un idea adoptar un infante adoptar un lege adoptar un linea de conducta adoptar un nomine adoptar un opinion adoptar un postura reactionari adoptar un projecto de lege adoptar un tono sarcastic adoptator adoption adoptive adorabile adorabilitate adorar adorar Bach adorar Deo adorar le chocolate adorar le idolos adorar le musica adorar le vitello de auro adoration adoration del foco adoration del luna adoration del Magos adoration del sol adorator adorator del foco adorator del luna adorator del sol adoratrice adoratrices del sol adornabile adornamento adornamento grottesc adornamento marginal adornar adornar con guirlandas adornar con perlas adornar le arbore de Natal adornar un camera adornate adornator adorsar adorsar le banco al muro adoxa adrenal adrenalina adrenalina synthetic adrenalinic adrenochromo adrenocortical adrenogenital adrenolytic adrenotherapia adrenotoxina adressar adressar le parola a un persona adressar se a adressar un question al presidente adressario adresse adresse calligraphiate adresse de bureau adresse de officio adresse de vacantias adresse destinate al rege adresse durante le vacantias adresse fictive adresse particular adresse particularadresse postal adresse postal adresse private adresse telegraphic adressographo Adria Adriano Adrianopole adriatic Adriatico adsorbente adsorber adsorption adstrato adulabile adular adularia adulation adulator adulatori adulatrice adulciamento adulciar adulte adultera adulterar adulterar le veritate adulterar le vino adulterar un texto adulterar viveres adulteration adulteration de un medicamento adulteration de un texto adulterator adulterator de alimentos adulterator de vino adulterator de viveres adulterator del veritate adulterin adulterio adultero adulterose adulto adumbrabile adumbrar adumbration adurer aduste adustion advection advenimento advenimento al throno advenimento de un melior mundo advenimento de un nove regime advenimento del Messia advenir adventicie adventismo adventista Advento adverbial adverbio adverbio causal adverbio conjunctive adverbio de affirmation adverbio de comparation adverbio de coordination adverbio de intensitate adverbio de loco adverbio de maniera adverbio de modalitate adverbio de negation adverbio de qualitate adverbio de quantitate adverbio de tempore adverbio empleate prepositivemente adverbio interrogative adverbio negative adverbio temporal adversar adversario adversario declarate adversario implacabile adversario irreconciliabile adversario loyal adversario potential adversario religiose adversarios inequal adversative adverse adverse a adversitate adverso advertente advertentia adverter advertimento advertir advertir le policia advertitor advertitor de error advertitor de incendios advocar advocateria advocato advocato adverse advocato de officio advocato del diabolo advocato del governamento advocato del parte adverse advocato del stato advocato facunde advocatura advocatura social adyname adynamia adynamic aedo aerage aerar aerar le camera aerate aeration aeration del solo aerator aere aere ambiente aere atmospheric aere comprimite aere conditionate aere de campania aere de fatuitate aere de interramento aere de mar aere de martyre aere de montania aere de nocte aere de primavera aere de refrigeration aere de vespera aere del boscos aere del citate aere del mar aere del vespera aere del vespere aere digne aere exterior aere fresc aere gelide aere hibernal aere insalubre aere libere aere marin aere menaciante aere miasmatic aere nocturne aere oceanic aere pestilential aere polar aere primaveral aere pur aere salubre aere salubre del montania aere salutaraere salutar aere vitiate aeree aerifere aerificar aerification aeriforme aerobic aerobica aerobie aerobio aerobiologia aerobiose aerobiosis aerobus aeroclub aerodromo aerodynamic aerodynamica aerodynamica experimental aerodynamica hypersonic aerodynamica subsonic aerodynamica supersonic aerodynamica theoric aerodynamica transsonic aerodynamicitate aerogastria aerogenerator aeroglissator aerogramma aerographia aerographic aerographo aerolinea aerolithic aerolitho aerologia aerologic aerologista aerologo aeromante aeromantia aeromantic aeromechanic aeromechanica aeromedicina aerometria aerometric aerometro aeromodellismo aeromodellista aeromotor aeronauta aeronautic aeronautica aeronaval aeronave aeronomia aerophagia aeropharo aerophobe aerophobia aerophono aerophoto aerophotographia aerophyto aeroplancton aeroplano aeroplano de marina aeroportate aeroporto aeroporto alternative aeroportual aeroportuari aeroposta aeropostal aeroscopio aerosol aerospatial aerospatio aerostatic aerostatica aerostation aerostato aerostylo aerosustentation aerotaxi aerotechnic aerotechnica aerotherapia aerothermic aerotraino aerotransportar aerotransportate aerotransporto aerotropismo aerovia affabile affabilitate affaire affaire de honor affamar affamar un citate assediate affamate de gloria affamato affamator affectabile affectar affectar pietate affectate affectation affectation de pietate affectibile affectibilitate affection affection abdominal affection acute affection articular affection biliar affection biliose affection bronchial affection cardiac affection cerebral affection chronic affection cutanee affection de pectore affection del cerebro affection del ficato affection del genitores affection del hanca affection del hepate affection del oculo(s) affection del parentes affection del prostata affection filial affection fungic affection gastric affection grippal affection hepatic affection lithiasic affection maternal affection materne affection metabolic affection nasal affection nervose affection ocular affection ophthalmic affection pulmonar affection respiratori affection tuberculose affection urologic affection vascular affectionar affectionar le cartas affectionar su infantes affectionate affectiones cardiovascular affectiones degenerative affectiones del derma affectiones neurotic affectiones pharyngee affectiones psychosomatic affectiones rheumatic affectiones tuberculose affective affectivitate affecto affectuose affectuositate afferente afferentia affibular afficer affiche affidavit affiger affiger un poster super le muro con cimices affilacultellos affilamento affilar affilar patines affilar un cultello affilar un spada affilastilos affilator affilator de cultellos affilator de patines affilator de stilos de graphite affilatoria affiliar affiliar se con affiliate affiliation affin affinamento affinar affinar cupro affinator affinitate affinitate de spirito affinitate elective affinitate electronic affinitate intellectual affinitate linguistic affinitate spiritual affirmabile affirmar affirmar un cosa categoricamente affirmation affirmation erronee affirmation incontrolabile affirmation infundate affirmation inverificabile affirmation paradoxal affirmationes affirmationes controlabile affirmationes controvertibile affirmationes destituite affirmationes indefendibile affirmativa affirmative affirmator affirmatori affixal affixar affixar un poster super le muro con cimices affixo affixo augmentative affixo diminutive affliction affliction profunde afflictive affliger affloramento affloramento del aquas subterranee afflorar affluente affluentia affluentia de capitales affluentia incessante affluentia record affluer affluxo affluxo de capitales affluxo de visitatores affollamento affollar affretamento affretamento a tempore affretar affretate affretator affricate affricato affrontamento affrontar affrontar impassibilemente le morte affrontar le difficultates affrontar le morte affrontar le periculo sin timor affrontar periculos affrontar un cosa con grande serietate affrontar un situation con realismo affrontator affronto affundar affundar le naves inimicaffundar le naves inimic affundar le naves inimic affundar se affurcar affurco affusar affusion affuste affuste blindate affuste cuirassate affuste de haubitze afghan Afghanistan afghano aficionado aflatoxina afocal Africa Africa Central Africa del Nord Africa del Sud Africa equatorial Africa Occidental Africa Oriental african africanisar africanisation africanismo africanista africanistica africano afro-american afro-americano afro-asiatic afro-brasilian afro-brasiliano afro-cuban afro-cubano aftershave agama agama armate agame agameto agami agamia agamic agamobio agamogenese agamogenesis agamogenetic agamogonia agamonte agamospermia agapantho agape agar-agar agaric agaricaceas agaricacee agarico agarico campestre agata agata arborisate agata nigre agata venate agatifere agatiforme agatin agave agenda agenda a folios perforate agenda de tasca agenda de tascaagenda scholar agenda scholar agenesia agente agente a cavallo agente antistatic agente chimic agente commercial agente consular agente de affretamento agente de assecurantias agente de avaria agente de blanchimento agente de bursa agente de cambio agente de cambio de casa agente de cambio de domicilio agente de cambio de domo agente de circulationagente de circulation agente de doana agente de fretamento agente de fusion agente de inspissation agente de maritages agente de matrimonios agente de passages agente de policia agente de pressa agente de publicitate agente de quartiero agente de recrutamento agente de sapiditate agente de sponsiones agente de traffico agente de viage agente duple agente exclusive agente impregnante agente in civil agente maritime agente matrimonial agente motocyclista agente oxydante agente pathogene agente principal agente provocator agente purificante agente reducente agente refrigerante agente scumante agente secrete agente spumante agente thixotropic agente unic agentes mutagene agentes radiomimetic agentia agentia commercial agentia consultative agentia de annuncios agentia de assecurantias agentia de casas agentia de empleamento agentia de expedition agentia de expertises agentia de incassamento agentia de information agentia de informationes agentia de investigationes private agentia de location agentia de maritages agentia de matrimonios agentia de modellos agentia de placiamento agentia de pressa agentia de publicitate agentia de sponsiones agentia de theatro agentia de tourismo agentia de traduction agentia de translation agentia de viages agentia general agentia immobiliari agentia maritime agentia matrimonial agentia photographic agentia postal agentia principal agentia publicitari agentia technic agentia telegraphic ager ager a su guisa ager altruisticmente ager bassemente ager como interprete ager con autoritate ager con determination ager con duressa ager con firmessa ager con intentos nobile ager con pauc tacto ager con poc tacto ager con ponderation ager con precaution ager con resolution ager con tacto ager con tacto e circumspection ager con tacto e discretion ager concordemente ager conformemente a accordo con su principios ager conformemente a su principios ager conformemente al lege ager conformemente in accordo con su principios ager conjunctemente ager contra su habitude ager contra su natura ager de bon fide ager habilemente ager illegalmente ager in accordo con su principios ager in bon fide ager in complicitate con un persona ager in contravention del lege ager in function de su interesses ager in le spirito de un persona ager individualisticamente ager legalmente al lege ager methodicamente ager mysteriosemente ager pedagogicamente ager per conviction ager per delegation ager per instincto ager secundo le circumstantias ager sin discernimento ager sin tacto ager sub le pression del circumstantias ager tacticamente agerato agglomerar agglomerate agglomeration agglomeration de Paris agglomeration parisian agglomeration urban agglomerato agglomeratos vulcanic agglutinabile agglutinante agglutinar agglutination agglutinative agglutinina agglutinogene agglutinogeno aggrandimento aggrandimento de territorio aggrandimento de un photo aggrandimento del population aggrandimento facite al mano aggrandimento territorial aggrandir aggrandir un apertura aggrandir un photo aggranditor aggravamento aggravamento de cargas aggravamento de culpa aggravar aggravar le pena aggravar un pena aggravation aggravation de pena aggravation del conflicto aggravation del pena aggravation del situation financiari aggravation del stato del malado aggravation irremediabile de un stato de sanitate aggravator aggreder aggreder un inimico non preparate aggregabile aggregar aggregation aggregative aggregato aggression aggression a mano armate aggression con violentia aggressive aggressivitate aggressor aggressor de homosexuales aggruppamento aggruppar aggruppar se aggruppar se sub le bandiera de un persona aggruppar se sub le standardo de un persona aggruppar toto un denominator commun agibile agibilitate agile agilitate agilitate del digitos agilitate del digitos de un pianista agilitate felin agilitate simiesc agio agiotage agiotar agiotator agitar agitar ante de usar agitar le cauda agitar le mano agitar un bottilia agitate agitation agitation social agitation thermal agitation thermic agitato agitator agitatori agnatic agnato agnetto agno agno mascule agno paschal agnosia agnosia auditive verbal congenital agnosia optic agnosia perceptive agnosia visual agnostic agnosticismo agnostico agogic agogica agon agone agonia agonic agonisante agonisar agonista agonistic agora agoraphobe agoraphobia agoraphobo agradabile agradabile a Deo agradabile al audition agradabile al auditionagradabile al audition agradabile de gusto agradabile de sapor agradamento agradar agradar a agrafar agrafe agrammatical agrammatismo agrapha agraphia agrari agreste agricola agricole agricultor agricultura agricultura biologic agricultura ecologic agricultura extensive agricultura technisate agricultural agrimensor agrimensura agrimonia agriocharis agriocharis ocellate agro agrobiologia agrobiologic agrobiologista agrobiologo agrochimia agrochimic agroclimatic agroecosystema agrogeologia agrogeologo agrologia agrologic agrometeorologia agronomia agronomic agronomista agronomo agropyro agropyro littoral agropyro maritime agrostemma agrostis = agrostide agrostis blanc agrotechnologia aguerrimento aguerrir agulia agulia a brodar agulia a cravata agulia a injection agulia a punction agulia a sarcir agulia a suer agulia a sutura agulia a syringa agulia a tricotar agulia de balancia agulia de brodar agulia de bussola agulia de cravata agulia de crochet agulia de crystallo agulia de essayo agulia de glacie agulia de imballage agulia de injection agulia de lector agulia de phonographo agulia de pino agulia de platino agulia de punction agulia de sapphiro agulia de sarcir agulia de sartor agulia de sellero agulia de suer agulia de sutura agulia de syringa agulia de tricotar agulia de velero agulia del horas agulia del secundas agulia hypodermic agulia magnetic agulia manual agulias astatic agulias de horologio aguliata agulietta aguliettero aha-erlebnis aigrette ailantho ailurophilia ailurophobia airbag aire airedale ajornamento ajornamento de un processo ajornar ajornar al calendas grec ajornar le electiones ajornar un cosa al die del judicio final ajornar un debatto ajornar un processo ajour ajuga akela akinesia al adresse de al alba al altere extremitate del citate al altere extremitate del urbe al altere latere del dica al altere latere del oceano al altere Rheno del Rheno al altitude de un capo al altitude de un insula al altitude del situation al angulo del strata al appoio de al approche del nocte al armas! al arrivata de al attention de al aventura al beneficio de al cambio de al carga del collectivitate al celo discoperte al comencio al confluente del Mosa e del Waal al confluentia del Mosa e del Waal al contrario al costos del stato al derecta al detrimento de al entrata del autumno al entrata del hiberno al entrata del primavera al estraniero al extero al fin al fin de april al fin del anno al frontiera del societate al fundo de mi tasca al fundo de su corde al fundo del sala al gratin al hasardo al hora accostumate al hora convenite al hora de mangiar al hora prestabilite al infinito al initiativa de al initio al initio del libro al insistentia de mi patre al instantias de mi patre al invitation de al largo al latere de al latere del cammino al latere del via al latere exterior al longe al lontano al luce de al luce del die al lumine de al margine del cammino al margine del societate al memoria de al mercede del inimico al mesme tempore al minor contacto al minus al moda al occasion al oculo nude al passo de cursa al pede del dica al pede del littera al pede del pagina al peripheria del citate al plus al plus tarde al precio de al presente al prime aspecto al prime audition al prime occasion al prime opportunitate que se presenta al prime rango al primer rango al profito de al recto al requesta de multe personas al requesta urgente de mi patre al rhythmo de al risco del expeditor al risco del proprietario al sanguine al satisfaction general al scala de duo pro cinquanta milles al sono del campanas al stilo de al summitate de un montania al summitate de un monte al termination del guerra al testa de al ultime minuta al ultime moda al ultime momento al vigilia del battalia al zenit de su gloria ala ala de aquila ala de avion ala de cygno ala de molino ala de seraphin ala de turbina ala de un armea ala de un ave ala de un avion ala de un edificio ala del naso ala del propulsor ala del rege ala del rotor ala delta ala derecte ala dextere ala dextere exterior ala dextere interior ala dextre ala dextre exterior ala dextre interior ala lateral ala leve ala leve exterior ala leve interior ala militante de un partito ala sinistre ala sinistre exterior ala sinistre interior ala sustentatori ala sustentori alabandina alabandite alabastrin alabastrite alabastro alabastro gypsose alabastro oriental alacre alacritate Aladin e le Lampa Meraviliose alambic alambicamento alambicar alanina alar alarma alarma aeree alarma antifurto alarma antigas alarma de incendio alarma false alarma silente alarma silentiose alarmante alarmar alarmar le population per rumores alarmista alarmistic alas membranose alate alaterno alauda alauda arvense alauda campestre alauda cristate alauda de bosco alauda tataric alba albanese Albania albatros albe albedo albergar albergera albergero albergo albergo de le juventute albergo juvenil albergo pro de juventute albergo pro le juventute albicaule albiflor albifolie albimaculate albin albinismo albino Albion albirame albite albor albricoc albricochiero albugine albuginee album album a photos album de bandas designate album de discos album de esbossos album de photographias album de photos album de retalios de jornal album de retalios de pressa album de timbros album de timbros postal album philatelic albumina albuminato albumine albuminoide albuminometro albuminose albuminuria albuminuric albumose alburno alc alca alcaic alcalde alcalescente alcalescentia alcali alcali volatile alcalificar alcalimetria alcalimetric alcalimetro alcalin alcalinitate alcalino alcalino-terrose alcalisar alcalisar un solution alcalisation alcaloidal alcaloide alcalose alcalosis alcanna alcanoalce alce mascule alchemilla alchemilla arvense alchimia alchimic alchimista alchimistic alco alco bon alco suspecte alcohol alcohol absolute alcohol allylic alcohol amylic alcohol benzylic alcohol butylic alcohol camphorate alcohol de arder alcohol de polyvinyl alcohol disnaturate alcohol ethylic alcohol methylic alcohol propylic alcohol pyrolignose alcohol salicylic alcoholato alcoholemia alcoholic alcoholicitatealcoholico alcoholico incurabile alcoholico inveterate alcoholisabile alcoholisar alcoholisate alcoholisation alcoholismo alcoholismo compensatori alcohologia alcoholometria alcoholometro alcova alcun alcuno alcyon aldehyde aldehyde acetic aldehyde formic aldehyde salicylic aldehydic aldose aldosteron ale aleatori aleatorietate aleatorietate de un prevision alemanne alemannic alemanno alephe alerta alerte alesna alesna de velero alesnate aletta aletta abdominal aletta anal aletta caudal aletta de refrigeration aletta de securitate aletta del naso aletta nasal aletta pectoral aletta pelvic aletta refrigerante aletta stabilisatori aletta ventral aletto nasal aleuron aleut Aleutas aleutian alevin alevinar Alexandra Alexandria alexandrian alexandrin alexandrino alexandrite Alexandro Alexandro Magne alexia alexic alexina alga alga blau alga brun alga de mar alga filamentose alga marin alga rubie alga verde algal algas filamentose algas pluricellular algas unicellular algebra algebra a division algebra commutative algebra de quaterniones algebra matricial algebra superior algebra tensorial algebra topologic algebraic algebric algebrista Alger algerese Algeria algerian algeriano algerin algerino algesia algesimetro algia algia intestinal algia tendinose algia vertebral algic algide algiditate algina alginato alginic algohallucinose algohallucinosis ALGOL algol algologia algologic algologista algologo algometria algometric algometro algorithmic algorithmo algorithmo convergente algorithmo de calculo algorithmo de controlo algorithmo de division algorithmo de Euclides algorithmo normal algorithmo recursive algorithmo universal algose alia alias alibi alibi de ferro alibile alibilitate Alice in le Pais del Meravilias alicubi alicun alicun cosa alicun vices alicuno alicuno de nos alicyclic alidada alie alien alienabile alienabilitate alienar alienar joieles alienatario alienate alienation alienation de un usufructo alienation del spirito alienation mentalalienation mental alienato alienator alienismo alienista alifere aliforme alimentar alimentar le conversation alimentar le foco alimentar se alimentar un machina alimentar un machinaalimentari alimentation alimentation artificial alimentation de carburante alimentation de combustibile alimentation deficiente alimentation deficitari alimentation dietetic alimentation equilibrate alimentation infantil alimentation intravenose alimentation natural alimentation per sonda alimentation supplementari alimentator alimento alimento complete alimento de fortia alimento de gallinas alimento del deos alimento dynamogene alimento energetic alimento farinacee alimento farinose alimento insalubre alimento legier alimento macrobiotic alimento natural alimento predigerite alimento principal alimento vegetal alimento vitaminic alimentos alimentos a regime alimentos abundante alimentos liquide alimentos multo digestibile alimentos natural alimentos nutritive alimentos pauco nutritive alimentos proteic alimentos solide alimento(s) substantial alimentos vegetal alimentose alineamento alinear alinear jalones alinear plantas alinear un compania alineate alineation alipede aliphatic aliquando aliquanto alique alique bon aliquid alisee aliseo aliseo austral aliseo del hemispherio nord alisma alismataceas alizari alizarinaalkylation all right allactamento allactamento al sino allactamento artificial allactamento maternal allactamento mixte allactar Allah allargamento allargamento de un cammino allargar allargar le governamento allargar possibilitates allargar su horizonte allargar su spirito allargar su vista allargar un strata allargar un vestimento allargation allargator allassotherapiaallectar allectate allée allée coperte allée de accesso allée de poplos allegabile allegar allegar autodefensa allegar bon rationes allegar circumstantias attenuante allegar como pretexto allegar rationes allegar un cosa in favor de un persona allegar un precedente allegar un texto de lege allegation allegoria allegoric allegorisar allegorisation allegorista allegrar allegrar se allegrar un persona con un cosa allegre allegressa allegressa vital allegretto allegro allelismo allelomorphe allelomorphismo allelopathia allelotypo alleluia allergene allergia allergia al pulvere allergia de contacto allergia hereditari allergic allergic al pilos de catto allergico allergisar allergista allergologia allergologic allergologista allergologo allergopathia allergopathic allerta allerta aeree allertar allerte alleviar alleviar le pena alleviar le suffrentia alleviation alleviation del penaalleviation del pena alleviation del suffrentia alleviation fiscal alleviative alleviator alleviatori alliacee alliantia alliantia baptismal alliantia collusive alliantia de nationes alliantia defensive alliantia mammut alliantia monstro alliantia monstruose alliantia offensive alliantia secrete Alliantia Triple alliar alliar se alliaria alliato alligabile alligar alligar le ferro e le cupro alligato alligato cuprose alligato de aluminium alligato de beryllium alligato de bismuth alligato de chromo alligato de cobalt alligato de cupro alligato de ferro alligato de funderia alligato de nickel alligato de platino alligato de plumbo alligato de stanno alligato de zinc alligato eutectic alligato resistente al acidos alligato typographic alligator allio allio carinate allio neapolitan allio neopolitan allio ursin alliterar alliteration allobiologia allobiologic allobiose = allobiosis allobrogo allocar allocation allocation de base allocation de vetulessa allocation del assistentia social allocation mensual allocation minimal allochtone allochtono allocution allocution de Natal allocution radiodiffundite allocution radiophonic allodial allodificar allodification allodio allogame allogamia allogamic allogene allogenetic allogiamento allogiamento de vetule personas allogiar allogio allogio pro le nocte allohaploide allometria allometric allomorphe allomorphic allongabile allongamento allongamento de un gonna allongamento de un vocal allongar allongar le bracioallongar le bracio allongar le passo allongar le tabula allongar le vita allongar un discurso allongar un viage allongar un vocal allonge allontanar allontanar le sedia del fenestra allonymo allopathe allopathia allopathic allophone allophonic alloquer allorhythmia allosyndetic allotrope allotropia allotropic alloxano alluder alluder copertemente a un cosa alluder un cosa con delicatessa allunar allusion allusion ben osate allusion indirecte allusion involuntari allusion irreverente allusion transparente allusiones cryptic allusive allusivitate allusivitate de un expression alluvial alluvion alluvional alluvionamento alluvionar alluviones litoral allyl allylic alma mater almagesto almanac almanac de bureau almanac de Enkhuizen almanac de officio almanac de tasca almandina almea almosna almosneria almosnero almosnero militar almosniera almucio alneto alno alno auree aloe aloe hepatic aloetic alogia alogic aloina alopecia alopecuro alopecuro agreste alopecuro bulbose alopecuro geniculate alopecuro pratense alora alosa alpaca alpenstock Alpes Alpes Bavarese Alpes Bernese Alpes dinaric Alpes noric Alpes noricAlpes Occidental Alpes Occidental Alpes Oriental Alpes Rhetic Alpes Transsylvan Alpes transylvan alpestre alpha alpha e omega alpha-active alphabetic alphabetisar alphabetisation alphabetisator alphabeto alphabeto Braille alphabeto cyrillic alphabeto digital alphabeto figurative alphabeto gothic alphabeto gothicalphabeto Morse alphabeto Morse alphabeto phonetic alphabeto pro surdemutos alphabeto runic alphanumeric alpicole alpin alpinismo alpinista alpinista inexperimentate alquando alquanto Alsatia alsatian alsatiano alsi alsine alsinoideas Altai altaic altaistica altar altar collateral altar de campania altar de ecclesia altar de incenso altar de transepto altar domestic altar expiatori altar lateral altar major altar matrimonial altar portative altar sacrificial alte Alte Austria alte commandamento alte commando alte commissariato alte commissario alte como un turrealte como un turre alte como un turre alte conjunctura alte corte de justitia alte de duo metros alte fidelitate alte frequentia alte functionario alte furno alte grado de civilisation alte mar alte mathematica alte montania alte pression alte pression de sanguine alte relievo Alte Silesia alte statura alte traition Alte Volta alter egoalter ego alterabile alterabilitate alterar alterar de tactica alteration alterationes hemiplegic del reflexos altercar altercation altere altere cosa altere mundo altere vice alteremente alteritate alternante alternantia alternantia de bancos de arena e de argilla alternantia de bancos de sablo e de argilla alternantia de culturas alternantia del generationes alternantia vocalic alternar alternar le canto con le violino alternar studio e reposo alternate alternation alternation del generationes alternativa alternative alternativemente alternativitate alternativitate de un movimento alternator alterne alterniflor alternifolie alterubi altessa Altessa Regal Altessa Royal althea althea rosee altiamento altiamento de humeros altiamento de spatulas altiamento del precios altiamento del spatulas altiamento del tarifa altiar altiar le bandiera altiar le capite altiar le coperculo altiar le cresta altiar le crista altiar le humeros altiar le manos altiar le manos al celo altiar le oculos altiar le precios altiar le spatulas altiar le tarifa altiar le tarifas altiar le testa altiar le velas altiar le voce altiar le volumine altiar un persona al celo altimetria altimetric altimetro altimetro acustic altiplano altisa altisonante altisone altista altitude altitude de ascension altitude de volo altitude meridian alto altocumulo altoparlator altoparlator a crystallo altoparlator a effecto altoparlator a labyrintho altoparlator coaxial altoparlator de larynge altoparlator directional altoparlator dynamic altoparlator electromagnetic altoparlator frontal altoparlator ionic altoparlator magnetostrictive altoparlator multicanal altoparlator multicellular altoparlator piezoelectric altor altor attingite altor barometric altor de cadita altor de flangia altor de humero altor de spatula altor de un monte altor de un sono altor de un triangulo altor de un turre altor de volo altor del dunas altor del linea altor maximal altor meridian altor tonal altor vertiginose altorelievo altostrato altruismo altruista altruistic altura altura attingite altura de cadita altura de homine altura de polo altura de un astere altura de un astro altura de un turre altura del dunas altura meridian alturas vertiginose aluco alumina aluminar aluminato aluminato de calcium aluminato de cupro alumineria aluminifere aluminium aluminose alumno alumno externe alumno indocile alumno inintelligente alumno intelligente alumno interne alumno irregular alumno qui finge un maladia alumno qui simula un maladia alumno qui simula un maladiaalumno qui simula un maladia alumno studiose alumno-pilota alun alun de pluma alunar aluneria aluniera alunite alveo alveo de impastar alveolar alveolate alveolo alveolo pulmonar alvin alvo alysso alysso maritime alyte amabile amabilitate amadina fasciate amalgama amalgama de argento amalgama de auro amalgama de cupro amalgama de stanno amalgama de zinc amalgamar amalgamation amalgamator amandina amandina oryzivore amandola amandola amar amandola de terra amandola dulce amandola salate amandola sucrate amandola tostate amandolas decorticate amandolas e uvas sic amandolas sucrate amandolas tostate amandoliero amanita amanita bulbose amanita cesaree amanita phalloide amanitina amante amante de arte amante del natura amante focose amante inexperimentate amanuense amar amar le bottilia amar le quiete del familia amar le vita amar passionatemente un cosa amar su conforto amar su proximo amar tanto A como B amar un persona teneremente amarage amaranthaceas amaranthin amarantho amarantho albe amarantho retroflexe amarantho silvestre amarantho speciose amarar amarisar amaritude amaryllidaceas amaryllis = amaryllide amassamento amassamento de stercore amassar amassar cognoscentias amassar cognoscimentos amassar ricchessas amassar un fortuna amassator amate amateur amateur de jardinage amateurismo amator amator de arte amator de cavallos amator de chassa amator de cine amator de cinema amator de flores amator de libros amator de musica amator de sport amator del natura amator fervente del patinage amatori amaurose amaurosis amaurotic amaxophobia Amazon amazon amazonie amazonite ambages ambassada ambassador ambassador itinerante ambassadorial ambe ambe festas coincideva ambe partes ambes ambidextre = ambidextere ambidextria ambiental ambiente ambiente abiotic ambiente de jubilo ambiente de labor ambiente de Natal ambiente de panico ambiente de travalio ambiente de vita ambiente familiar ambiente festive ambiente hostil ambiente tense ambigenere ambigue ambiguitate ambiophonia ambipolar ambir ambisexual ambition ambition dismesurate ambition nobile ambitionar ambitionar un cosa ambitiose ambitiositate ambito ambito de action ambivalente ambivalentia ambiversion ambivertito amblar amblator amblatura amblo amblygonite amblyopia amblyopic amboceptor Amboina amboinese Ambon ambonese ambra ambra gris ambrar ambrosia ambrosial ambrosianambrosie Ambrosio ambulante ambulantia ambulantia de reanimation ambular ambulation ambulatori ambulatura ambulatura digitigrade ambulatura innatural ambulatura titubanteambulatura titubante ameba amebiasis amebic amebiforme ameboide ameiose = ameiosis ameiotic amelanchier amelanchier oval ameliorabile ameliorar ameliorar le solo ameliorar su notas del bulletin scholar ameliorar su sorte ameliorar un racia ameliorar un texto amelioration amelioration del racia bovin amelioration del salarios amelioration del solo amelioration genetic de vegetales amelioration leve amelioration positive amelioration salarial amelioration tremende ameliorative ameliorator amelioratori amen amene amenitate amentacee amentifere amentiforme amento amento con pistillo amento de alno amento de salice amento pistillate amento staminate America America Central America del Nord America del Sud America latin America Meridional America precolumbian America Septentrional american americanisar americanisation americanismo americanista americanistica americano americanophobe americanophobo americium amerindiano amethystin amethysto ametropia ametropic amianto amianto cemento amianto de platino amic amic del libertate amic del ordine amica amica de infantia amica de juventute amica de schola amica intime amicabile amicabilitate amical amicar amicar se amicitate amicitate confraternal amicitate disinteressate amicitate durabile amicitate firme amicitate inalterabile amicitate indefectibile amicitate intime amicitate perpetual amicitate reciproc amicitate solide amico amico de casa amico de infantia amico de juventute amico de schola amico de tote le mundo amico del corde amico del natura amico del populo amico disloyal amico fidel amico fidelamico intime amico intime amico loyal amico secur amicos inseparabile amicto amidar amidar le lino amidase amido amido in granos amido in pulvere amido lustrose amidogeno amidopyrina amiente de jubilation amino aminoacido aminophenol aminoplasto amissibile amission amita amitose amitosis ammarra ammarrage ammarrar ammarrar un nave ammi Ammon ammoniac ammoniacal ammoniaco ammoniaco liquide ammonic ammonificar ammonification ammonite ammonium ammophila ammophile amnesia amnesia lacunar amnesia lacunose amnesia progressive amnesia retrograde amnesic amnesico amnestia amnestiabile amnestiar amnestic amniocentese amniocentesis amnion amnioscopia amnioscopio amniotic amok amollimento amollir amomo amonta amonta astronomic amonta colossal amonta con sex zeros amonta de presto amonta de transferentia amonta del location amonta del premio amonta del reimbursamento amonta fixe amonta irrecovrabile amonta maxime amonta nette amonta record amontar amontas compensatori monetari amor amor a prime vista amor al patria amor al proximo amor ardente amor carnal amor cec amor conjugal amor cortese amor culpabile amor de adolescente amor de juventute amor de libertate amor de veritate amor del libertate amor del natura amor del parentes amor del patria amor del proximo amor del veritate amor filial amor fraternal amor fraterne amor frustrate amor immortal amor impossibile amor incipiente amor infantin amor infelice amor jelose amor juvenil amor lesbian amor libere amor maternal amor materne amor mutual amor pagate amor passionate amor paternal amor paterne amor physic amor platonic amor proprie amor reciproc amor sapphic amor sensual amor sororal amor tenere amor theologal amor venal amoral amoralismo amoralista amoralitate amoretto amorose amorositate amoroso amorphe amorphia amorphismo amortimento amortir amortisabile amortisar amortisar un debita amortisar un hypotheca amortisar un perdita amortisar un presto amortisation amortisation anticipate amortisation de un debita amortisation del debitas amortisation in annuitates amortisation statutari amortisator amortisator de oscillationes amortisator de vibrationes amover amovibile amovibilitate ampelographia ampelopsis ampelopsis oriental amperage ampere ampere-hora ampere-torno amperometro ampex ampexar amphetamina amphi-aerobie = amphi-aerobic amphibie amphibio amphibiologia amphibiologista amphibiologo amphibiotic amphibolia amphibolite amphibologia amphibologic amphibrachic amphibracho amphictyon amphictyonia amphigouri amphimixia amphimixis amphioxo amphioxo lanceolate amphiprostylo amphitheatral amphitheatro amphitheatro anatomic amphitryona amphora amphotere amphoteric amphytrion ample ample majoritate amplexicaule amplexifolie ampliar ampliar le horizontes ampliar le numero de membros a octo ampliar le sono ampliar su cognoscentias linguistic ampliar su cognoscimentos linguistic ampliar su vocabulario ampliar un camera ampliar un fabrica ampliation ampliation de su vocabulario ampliation de un fabrica ampliation de un photo(graphia) ampliation del horizonte ampliation rectal ampliative amplidyne amplificante amplificar amplificar un sono amplification amplification acustic amplification de currente amplification sonor amplificative amplificator amplificator a alte frequentia amplificator acustic amplificator compensate amplificator de basse frequentia amplificator de microphono amplificator del sono amplificator final amplificator intermediari amplificator microphonic amplificator operational ampliflor amplifolie amplitude amplitude annual amplitude de oscillation amplitude de resonantia amplitude de velocitate amplitude de vibration amplitude decrescente ampulla ampulla electric piriforme ampulla flash ampullose ampullositate amputabile amputar amputar un gamba amputation amputation del sino amputato amputator amsinckia amsterdamese amuleto amusamento amusamento de feria amusamento de kermesse amusamento public amusante amusar amusar se amusator amusia amusia sensorial amygdala amygdala palatin amygdala pharyngee amygdalectomia amygdalin amygdalina amygdalitis amygdaloide amygdalotomia amyl amylacee amylase amylic amylo amylo de patatas amyloide amylopectina amyloplasto amylose = amylosis amyotrophia amyotrophic an an ille ha le libro? anabaptisar anabaptismo anabaptista anabaptistic anabatic anabiose = anabiosis anabiotic anabolic anabolisante anabolismo anacamptis anacardiaceas anacardiacee anacardio anachoreta anachoretic anachoretismo anachrone anachronic anachronisar anachronismo anachronistic anacolutho anaconda Anacreonte anacreontic anacreontismo anacrusis anacyclic anaerobe = anaerobic anaerobie anaerobio anagallis anagallis arvense anaglyphic anaglypho anagoge anagogia anagogic anagogista anagramma anagrammar anagrammatic anagrammatisar anagrammatista anagrammista anal analecta analectos analemma analepsis analeptic analeptico analgesia analgesic analgesico analgia analgic analoge analogia analogia de character analogia de spirito analogia de stilo analogia dual analogia electromechanic analogia hydrodynamic analogia hydrologic analogia inter le linguas romanic analogia stilistic analogic analogismo analogista analogo analphabete analphabetic analphabetico analphabetismo analycitate analysabile analysar analysar un mineral analysar un periodo analysar un phrase analysar un problema complexe analysator analysator de investimentos analysator de parola analysator de sono analyse = analysis analyse bacteriologic analyse calorimetric analyse colorimetric de un producto alimentari analyse combinatori analyse combinatori de calculo analyse conjunctural analyse contextual analyse correlative analyse de correlation analyse de morphema analyse de phonema analyse de polline analyse de sanguine analyse de systemas analyse de texto analyse de variationes analyse del character analyse del comportamento analyse del conducta analyse del costos e beneficios analyse del costos e profitos analyse del mercato analyse del motivation analyse del optimalitate analyse del polline analyse del recombination analyse del sanguine analyse del solo analyse del sonos analyse del travalio analyse del variantia analyse dimensional analyse discriminante analyse economic analyse elementari analyse enologic analyse factorial analyse genetic analyse grammatical analyse granulometric analyse graphologic analyse harmonic analyse hydrologic analyse isotopic analyse logic analyse marginal analyse micrographic analyse morphologic analyse objective del situation analyse pedologic analyse penetrante analyse per activation analyse phonematic analyse phonemic analyse phrastic analyse pollinic analyse ponderal analyse potentiometric analyse qualitative analyse quantitative analyse rigorose analyse semic analyse sociologic analyse spectral analyse static analyse stilistic analyse structural analyse syntactic analyse tagmemic analyse tensorial analyse textual analyse thematic analyse thermal analyse thermic analyse toxicologic analyse vectorial analyse volumetric analysta analysta chimic analysta de investimentos analysta de systemasanalysta de systemas analytic anamnese = anamnesis anamnestic anamorphic anamorphose = anamorphosis ananas ananas de mar anapestic anapesto anaphase anaphasic anaphora anaphoric anaphrase anaphrodisia anaphrodisiac anaphrodisiaco anaphylactic anaphylaxia anaplastia anaplastic anarchia anarchic anarchisar anarchismo anarchista anarchistic anarchosyndicalismo anarchosyndicalista anasarca anastigmatic anastigmatismo anastomosar anastomosar se anastomose = anastomosis anastrophe anatase anate anate acute anate clypeate anate cristate anate de appello anate de esca anate domestic anate mandarin anate mascule anate penelope anate salvage anatetto anatetto fede anathema anathematisation anathemisar anathemisar un gruppo de hereticos anatife Anatolia anatolic anatomia anatomia comparative anatomia descriptive anatomia macroscopic anatomia microscopic anatomia pathologic anatomia teratologic anatomia zoologic anatomic anatomisar anatomisation anatomista anatomopathologia anatomopathologista anatoxina anatoxina diphteric anatrope ancestral ancestre anchova anchusa ancia ancian ancian combattente ancian karst Ancian Testamento Ancian Testamentoancianitate ancillar ancora ancora de fluxo ancora de relais ancora de reserva ancora de terra ancora flottante ancorage ancorage de cablo ancorar andaluse Andalusia andalusite andaluso andante andantino andes andesite andin andino Andorra andorran andorrano andradite andragogia andragogic andragogo Andreas andrena androcephalic androgene androgenese = androgenesis androgenic androgeno androgyne androgynia androgyno androhermaphrodite androide andrologia Andromeda andromeda andropausa androphobia androsteron anecdota anecdota spiritual anecdotario anecdotic anecdotica anecdotista anellar anellate anellides anello anello a cortina anello a flangia anello a sigillar anello annual anello auree anello cardinalicie anello con sigillo anello con un petra preciose anello de battente anello de brida anello de brillantes anello de cauchu anello de clausura anello de claves anello de cortina anello de fidantiamento anello de fortuna anello de gumma anello de junctura anello de maritage anello de matrimonio anello de piston anello de redina anello de securitate anello de servietta anello de sigillo anello de suspension anello de trinchetto anello de un ancora anello decorative anello del matrices anello del piscator anello episcopal anello incantate anello lisie anello lisie de auro anello magic anello mancante anello matrimonial anello nasal anello nuptial anello ornamental anello ornate de un perla anello pro sigillar anello sigillari anello spheric anello terminal de un catena anello unitive anellos anellos colorate de Newton anellos de gymnastica anellos de Newton anellos de Saturno anemia anemia hypochrome anemia perniciose anemic anemographia anemographic anemographo anemologia anemometria anemometric anemometro anemone anemone alpin anemone del boscos anemone del mar anemone marin anemone salvage anemone stellate anemophile anemophilia anemoscopio aneroide anesthesia anesthesia local anesthesia spinal anesthesia superficial anesthesia topic anesthesia total anesthesiar anesthesiar localmente anesthesiar un molar anesthesiologia anesthesista anesthetic anesthetico anesthetista anetho aneurina aneurisma aneurismal aneurismatic anfractuose anfractuositate angaria angela angelic Angelica angelica angelicitate angelisar angelo angelo consolatori angelo custode angelo de Deo angelo de morte angelo de pace angelo del pace angelo del tenebras angelo exterminatori angelo guardiano angelo salvator angelo tutelar angelo vindicator angelolatria angelologia angelus angerona angerona prunari angina angina de pectore angina del pectore angina herpetic anginose angiocardiogramma angiocardiographia angiocardiopathia angiogramma angiographia angiologia angiologo angioma angiopathia angiosarcoma angiospasmo angiosperma angiosperme angiotensina Anglaterra Anglaterra se ha pronunciate pro le adoption del systema metric anglese anglese scholar Anglia anglic anglican anglicanismo anglicano anglicisar anglicismo anglicista anglismo anglista anglistica angloamerican angloamericano anglocatholic anglocatholico anglocentricitate anglomane anglomania anglomaniac anglomaniaco anglomano anglonormanne anglonormanno anglophile anglophilia anglophobe anglophobia anglophobo anglophone anglophono Anglos anglosaxone anglosaxono Angola angolan angolano angora angostura angström angue angue fragile anguiforme anguilla anguilla a estufar anguilla argentateanguilla argentate anguilla de mar anguilla electric anguilla fumate anguilla glissante anguilliera anguilliforme anguillula anguin angular angularitate angulate angulo angulo acute angulo adjacente angulo apical angulo complementari angulo contigue angulo de 30 grados angulo de base angulo de bisello angulo de bucca angulo de friction angulo de giration angulo de helice angulo de incidentia angulo de inclination angulo de mira angulo de polarisation angulo de reflexion angulo de refraction angulo de rotation angulo de tangentia angulo de tenalia angulo de tiro angulo de torsion angulo del apice angulo del bucca angulo del effectos angulo del summitate angulo del valores angulo del vertice angulo dihedre angulo exterior angulo externe angulo facial angulo giratori angulo horari de un astro angulo inferior angulo inscripte angulo interior angulo interne angulo intime angulo loxodromic angulo modular angulo morte angulo oblique angulo obtuse angulo optic angulo parallactic angulo plan angulo platte angulo polyhedre angulo polyhedric angulo recte angulo rectilinee angulo reinfortiate angulo remote angulo rotatori angulo saliente angulo superior angulo superior al leva angulo superior al sinistra angulo supplementari angulo trihedre angulo visual angulometro angulos adjacente angulos alterne externe angulos alterne interne angulos correspondente angulos supplementari angulose angulositate angustia angustia de morte angustia existential angustia irrational angustia mortal angustia vital angustiar angusticlavia angustiflor angustifoliate angustifolie angustiose angustipartite angustipetale angustirostros angustisepale angustivalve anharmonic anhelante anhelar anhelar de fatiga anhelation anhydre anhydrido anhydrido acetic anhydrido carbonic anhydrite anhydrose = anhydrosis aniconic anil anilic anilina anilinismo anima anima archangelic anima de poeta anima del populo anima heroic anima human anima in pena anima infantil anima popular animadversion animadverter animal animal a sanguine calde animal a sanguine calide animal a sanguine fixe animal a sanguine frigide animal a sanguine variabile animal amphibie animal aquatic animal arboree animal bisulce animal carnivore animal crepuscular animal de carga animal de experimentos animal de laboratorio animal de macello animal de nocte animal de pellicias animal de preda animal de racia animal de sanguine calde animal de sanguine calide animal de sanguine fixe animal de sanguine frigide animal de sanguine variabile animal de sella animal de tracto animal del deserto animal del steppas animal digitigrade animal diurne animal docile animal domestic animal errante animal" es le hyperonymo de "vacca" animal experimental animal extincte animal fabulose animal familiar animal fructivore animal gregari animal herbivore animal immunde animal infecunde animal inflabile animal innocue animal mammifere animal marin animal mascule animal migratori animal mute animal necrophage animal noctiluce animal nocturne animal obediente animal parasite animal phantastic animal phosphorescente animal plantigrade animal rampante animal rapace animal sacrificial animal salvage animal steppic animal sterile animal terrestre animal ungulateanimal ungulate animal unguligrade animal vagabunde animal venenose animalculo animales a temperatura calde animales a temperatura calide animales a temperatura fixe animales a temperatura frigide animales a temperatura variabile animales androgyne animales antediluvian animales articulate animales bipede animales captive animales caudate animales crepuscular animales damnose animales de temperatura calde animales de temperatura calide animales de temperatura fixe animales de temperatura frigide animales de temperatura variabile animales domabile animales exotic animales fossilisate animales hermaphrodite animales imparidigitate animales impur animales in captivitate animales in libertate animales inferior animales insectivore animales invertebrate animales microscopic animales petrificate animales planctonic animales prehistoric animales pur animales reproductor animales social animales solitari animales superior animales terrestre animalesc animalisar animalisation animalista animalitate animar animar le ambiente animar le conversation animar un figura animate animate del melior intentiones animation animation de bursa animato animator animator de quartiero animismo animista animistic animo animositate animoso anion anionic anis anisar anisate anisette anisic anisogamia anisometropia anisoptere anisotrope anisotropia anisotropia uniaxe anisotropia uniaxial ankylosar ankylosar se ankylose = ankylosis ankylostoma ankylostomiasis Anna anna annal annales annalista annalitate Annam annamita annecter annellos colorate de Newton annellos de Newton annexar annexar documentos a un dossier annexation annexationista annexe annexion annexionismo annexionista annexionistic annexo annidar annihilabile annihilar annihilar un derecto annihilation anniversari anniversario anno anno academic anno anomalistic anno astronomic anno bissextil anno budgetari anno catastrophic anno civil anno commemorative anno currente anno de apprentissage anno de arrentamento anno de construction anno de crise anno de disastro anno de disastros anno de fundation anno de guerra anno de lucto anno de melolonthas anno de nascentia anno de option anno de probation anno de production anno de prova anno de studio anno de transition anno de vita anno del celebration del lustro anno del commemoration del lustro anno del gratia anno disastrose anno Domini anno draconitic anno ecclesiastic anno fertile anno fiscal Anno Geophysic anno hydrographic anno hydrologic anno intercalari anno jubilar anno julian anno liturgic anno luce anno lumine anno lunar anno lunisolar anno marian anno nefaste Anno Nove anno nove Anno Nove anno nove anno olympic anno planetari anno pluviose anno presente anno probatori anno record anno sabbatic anno sancte anno scholaranno scholar anno sideral anno social anno solar anno synodic anno tropic anno universitari annoctar annos de juventute annos de scholaritate annos de servicio annos del adolescentia annos del juventute annos del pubertate annos del ration annos initial annos juvenil annotar annotar un texto annotation annotationes detaliate annotationes explicative annotationes sparse annotator annual annuario annuario hydrologic annuario statal annuario telephonic annue annuitate annular un reservation annullabile annullabilitate annullamento annullar annullar le commanda annullar le location annullar per telephono annullar un appunctamento annullar un bancarupta annullar un cheque annullar un compra annullar un condemnation annullar un contracto annullar un election annullar un fallimento annullar un goal annullar un offerta annullar un ordine annullar un reservation annullar un sententia annullar un testamento annullar un viage annullar viage annullation annullation de location annullation de un bancarupta annullation de un election annullation de un testamento annullative annunciar annunciar le arrivata del traino annunciar su visita annunciar su visitaannunciar un dividendo annunciar un dividendo annunciar un exopero annunciation annunciator annunciator de error annunciator de radio annunciatori annuncio annuncio de decesso annuncio de maritage annuncio de matrimonio annuncio de pagina integre annuncio in nederlandese annuncio mortuari annuncio obituari ano anobio anocarpe anodic anodin anodino anodisar anodisation anodo anodontia anomale anomalia anomalia congenital anomalia congenite anomalia de propagation anomalias psychotic anomalistic anomia anomic anonymato anonyme anonymitate anonymo anopetale anophele anorak anorectal anorectic anorexia anorexic = anorectic anorexico = anorectico anorganic anorgasmia anormal anormalitate anormalitate de un comportamento anormalitate de un organo anortite anosmia anovulation anovulatori anoxemia anoxia anoxic anque ansa ansa de un corbe ansa de un marmita ansa de un situla ansa decorative ansa del tassa ansa ornamental ansate ansere anserin antagonisar antagonismo antagonismo de iones antagonismo ionic antagonismo linguistic antagonismo politic antagonista antagonista directe antagonistic antarctic Antarctica ante ante duo testes ante le mediedie ante le session plenari del assemblea ante le tempore ante litteram ante meridie ante multe tempore ante toto ante un anno ante un notario antea antebracio antecamera antecedente antecedente del pronomine relative antecedentia anteceder antecessor antechoro antecorte antedata antedata de un littera antedatar antedatar un decreto antedatar un littera antediluvian antefixa anteguerra antegusto anteheri antemeridian antemeridie antemural antemuro antenatal antenna antenna a quadro antenna aeree antenna bidirectional antenna collective antenna de avion antenna de emission antenna de ferrite antenna de quadro antenna de radar antenna de radio antenna de reception antenna de television antenna dipolar antenna directional antenna dirigite antenna exterior antenna interior antenna omnidirectional antenna orientabile antenna parabolic antenna radiogoniometric antenna telescopic antenna televisive antenna unifilar antennal antennas plumose antennas plurimembre antennas plurimembre de un insecto antennas retractile antennate antennifere antenuptial antepenultima antepenultime anteponer anteponer le deber al placer anteponer un adjectivo anteponte anteporta anteporto anteposition anteprogramma anteprojecto anteque anterior anterioritate anteriormente anteriormente citate anteriormente describite anteriormente descripte anteriormente mentionate antesala antetemplo anthelio anthelminthic anthelminthico anthemio anthemis anthemis arvense anthemis austriac anthera antherico antheridio anthese = anthesis anthidio antho antho campestre antho pratense antho trivial anthocyanina anthographia anthologia anthologic anthologisar anthologista anthomyia anthomyia antique anthoxantho anthrace anthrace maligne anthracen anthracic anthracifere anthraciforme anthracite anthracitic anthracitose anthracometro anthracose = anthracosis anthraquinon anthrax anthreno anthrisco anthrisco silvestre anthropobiologia anthropocentric anthropocentrismo anthropode anthropodo anthropodos anthropogenese = anthropogenesis anthropogenia anthropogenic anthropogeographia anthropographia anthropoide anthropologia anthropologia biologic anthropologic anthropologista anthropologo anthropometria anthropometria judiciari anthropometric anthropomorphe anthropomorphic anthropomorphisar anthropomorphisation anthropomorphismo anthropomorphista anthropomorphologia anthroponymia anthroponymic anthroponymo anthropophage anthropophagia anthropophago anthropophile anthropophobia anthropopitheco anthroposcopia anthroposophe anthroposophia anthroposophic anthroposopho anthropotomia anthurio anthyllis anthyllis vulnerari antiabortista antiacide antiacido antiacne antiacneic antiadhesive antiaeree antialcoholic antialcoholismo antialcoholista antiallergic antiallergico antiamericanismo antianemic antianemico anti-apartheid antiarabe antiarabismo antiasthmatic antiatomic antibacterial antiballas antibiblic antibiose = antibiosis antibiotic antibiotico antibiotico bacteriostatic anticalcari anticancerose anticanonic anticapitalista anticarie anticatarrhal anticathodo anticatholic anticatholico antichoc anticholeric antichrese = antichresis antichristian antichristianismo Antichristo anticipar anticipar le amortisation anticipar le pagamento anticipar propheticamente anticipar un pagamento anticipate anticipatemente anticipation anticipation del pagamento anticlassicismo anticlastic anticlerical anticlericalismo anticlimax anticlinal anticlinal scalpate anticoagulante anticoincidentia anticolonial anticommunismo anticommunismo visceral anticommunista anticommutative anticommutativitate anticonception anticonceptional anticonceptive anticonceptivo anticonceptivos intrauterin anticonformismo anticonformista anticonformistic anticongelante anticonjunctural anticonstitutional anticonstitutionalitate anticonstitutionalitate de un lege anticonvulsive anticonvulsivo anticorpore anticorrosion anticorrosive anticorrosivo anticrepusculo anticryptogamic anticyclic anticyclon anticyclonal anticyclonic antidemocrate antidemocratic antidepressive antidepressivo antiderapante antidetonante antidiabetic antidiabetico antidiaphoretic antidiaphoretico antidiphtheric antidiuretic antidiuretico antidogmatic antidogmatismo antidoping antidotal antidotar antidotario antidoto antidroga(s) antidumping antidysenteric antidysenterico antieconomic antiemetic antiemetico antienzyma antiepileptic antiepileptico antievangelic antiexopero antifading antifascismo antifascista antifascistic antifatiga antifebril antifeminismo antifeminista antifeministic antifermento antiferromagnetismo antiferrugine antifibrina antifrancese antifriction antifungic antifurto antigas antigelo antigene antigenic antigeno antigovernamental antigovernamentalismo antigravitation antigravitational antigrippal antiguttose antihallucinatori antihalo antiheroe antiherpetic antiherpetico antihistaminic antihistaminico antihormon antihorologic antihygienic anti-imperialismo anti-imperialista anti-imperialistic anti-incendio anti-inflammatori anti-inflation anti-inflationista anti-islamic anti-isolationista antilegal Antilibano antiliberal antillan antillanismo antillano Antillas antilogarithmo antilogia antilogic antilope antilope a sabla antilope silvatic antiluetic antiluetico antimafia antimagnetic antimalaric antimalarico antimateria antimephitic antimetabolite antimetaphysic antimetaphysico antimilitarismo antimilitarista antimilitaristic antiministerial antimissile antimitotic antimitotico antimonarchic antimonarchismo antimonarchista antimonial antimoniato antimonic antimonio antimonite antimonopolista antimonopolistic antinational antinationalismo antinatural antinaturalitate antinaupathic antinaupathico antinephritic antineuralgic antineuralgico antineutrino antineutron antinodo antinodos de un unda antinodos e nodos de un unda antinomia antinomic antinomio antinomismo antinuclear Antiochia antiovulatori antioxydante antipaludic antipapa antipapal antipapismo antipapista antiparallelo antiparlamentari antiparlamentarismo antiparticula antipathia antipathia instinctive antipathic antipatriota antipatriotic antipatriotismo antiperiodic antiperiodo antiperistaltic antiperistase = antiperistasis antipersonal antipestilential antipestose antipetrarchismo antiphilosophic antiphlogistic antiphona antiphonal antiphonario antiphonic antiphrase = antiphrasis antiphrastic antipodal antipode antipodic antipodista antipoetic antipoliomyelitic antipollution antipolo antipropaganda antiprotectionista antiproton antipruriginose antipruriginoso antipsychiatria antipsychiatric antipsychiatro antipsychotic antipsychotico antipublicitari antipulices antipulvere antiputride antiputrido antipyretic antipyretico antipyrina antiqualia antiquarantiquariato antiquario antiquark antiquate antique Antique Testamento antiquitate antiquitate grec antiquitate greco-roman Antiquitate Roman antiquitate roman Antiquitate Roman antiquitate roman Antiquos antirabic antiracismo antiracista antiradar antiradiation antiradicalismo antireligiose antirepublican antirepublicano antiresonantia antirevisionismo antirevisionista antirevisionistic antirevolutionari antirevolutionario antirhachitic antirheumatic antiroman antiroyalismo antiroyalista antiroyalistic antirrhino antiruga(s) antiruito antisatellita antiscabiose antiscabioso antiscientific antiscios antiscorbutic antiscorbutico antisegregationista antiseismic antisemita antisemitic antisemitismo antisepsis antiseptic antiseptico antiseptisar antisero antisero polyvalente antisionismo antiskating antisocial antisocialista antisocialistic antisol antisolar antisovietic antisovietismo antispasmodic antispasmodico antispasto antisportive antistalinista antistatic antistatico antistrophe antisudoral antisymmetria antisymmetric antisyphilitic antitabaco antitank antiterrorista antiterroristic antitetanic antithermic antithese = antithesis antithetic antithrombina antitoxic antitoxina antitrinitari antitrust antitrypsina antituberculose antitussive antitussivo antityphic antitypo antivariolic antiveneno antivenenose antivibrator antiviral antivirus antivitamina antivivisectionista Antonio antonomasia antonyme antonymia antonymo antro anular anuletto anulo anulo de junctura anulo del piscator anulo piscatori anulose anuria anxie anxietate anxiose aoristic aoristo aorta aorta abdominal aorta thoracic aortic aortitis apagoge apagogia apagogic apanage aparte apartheid apathia apathic apatite ape ape femina ape laboriose ape mascule ape matre ape mellifere ape mellific ape neutre ape obrer ape operari ape regina apena apennin Apenninos apepsia apera aperibile aperibottilias aperiente aperilattas aperilitteras aperiodic aperiodicitate aperiodicitate de un phenomeno aperiostreas aperir aperir de un tracto aperir dismesuratemente le oculos aperir le alas aperir le bucca aperir le bursa aperir le chassa aperir le conservas aperir le debatto aperir le discussion aperir le esclusas aperir le foco contra aperir le fontanas aperir le frontieras aperir le hostilitates aperir le inscription aperir le oculos aperir le oculos a un persona aperir le palpebras aperir le parapluvia aperir le parenthese(s) aperir le pessula aperir le pessulo aperir le radio aperir le session aperir le starter aperir le strangulator aperir le tappo aperir le television aperir le tiratorio aperir le trappa de offside aperir le umbrella aperir le virgulettas aperir negotiationes aperir nove mercatos aperir nove perspectivas aperir nove vistas aperir placia aperir se un cammino aperir se un passage aperir se un passage a transverso le multitude aperir se un via aperir su parapluvia aperir un abscesso aperir un bottilia aperir un brecha in aperir un cammino a aperir un cammino in le bosco con le machete aperir un cammino pro aperir un conto aperir un credito aperir un fenestra aperir un furunculo aperir un information aperir un inquesta aperir un investigation aperir un littera aperir un nove era aperir un nove mercato aperir un polemica aperir un porta aperir un reunion aperir un schola aperir un sepultura aperir un succursal aperir un testamento aperir un vena aperir un via a aperir un via pro aperitive aperitivo aperitor aperte aperte a misinterpretation aperte al publico apertura apertura alar apertura branchial apertura buccal apertura cloacal apertura de objectivo apertura de scotta apertura de un testamento apertura de vena apertura del anno parlamentari apertura del diaphragma apertura del frontieras apertura del negotiationes apertura del porta apertura del utero apertura del valva apertura genital apertura glottal apertura lateral apertura luminose apertura maximal apertura tubular apetale aphanes aphasia aphasic aphasico aphelio apheresis aphide aphone aphonia aphonic aphorisar aphorismo aphorismo biblic aphorista aphoristic aphrodisiac aphrodisiaco Aphrodite aphroditic aphtha aphtha epizootic aphthose aphylactic aphylle aphyllia apiario apical apice apice de pulmon apice de su carriera apice de su gloria apice del corde apice del pulmon apice foliar apice pulmonar apice radicular apiciflor apicula apiculario apiculate apicultor apicultura apicultural apifere apio apivore aplanat aplanatic aplasia aplasicaplomb aplomb imperturbabile apnea apneic Apocalypse = Apocalypsis apocalyptic apocarpe apocarpic apochromatic apochromatismo apocopar apocope apocryphe apocrypho apocryphos apocynaceas apode apodictic apodose = apodosis apogamia apogee apogeo apogeo de su gloria apographo apolitic apoliticitate Apolline apollinee Apollon apologeta apologetic apologetica apologia apologic apologisar apologista apologo apomecometro apomeisose = apomeisosis apomixia apomorphina aponeurose = aponeurosis apophonia apophonia qualitative apophonia quantitative apophonic apophthegma apophysari apophyse = apophysis apophyse acromial apophyse coracoide apophyse coronoide apophyse mastoide apophyse pterygoide apophyse spinose apophyse transverse apophyse zygomatic apophysis acromial apophysis zygomatic apoplectic apoplexia aporema aporetic aporetica aporia aporogamia aposematic aposiopese = aposiopesis apostasia apostata apostatar apostatic apostilla apostillar apostolato apostolato laic apostolic apostolicitate apostolicitate del Ecclesia Catholic apostolo Apostolo del gentiles apostolo del gentiles Apostolo del gentiles apostolo del gentiles apostolo del moralitate apostolo del pace apostrophar apostrophe apostrophic apostropho apotheca apothecario apothegma apothegma = apophthegma apothema apotheose = apotheosis appaciabile appaciamento appaciamento del desiderio appaciamento del desiro appaciamento del sete appaciar appaciar le dissensiones appaciar su conscientia appaciar su fame appaciar su sete appaciator apparar apparato apparato a agrafar apparato a calcular apparato a extirpar le nucleos apparato a vulcanisar apparato acustic apparato adiabatic apparato auxiliar apparato branchial apparato bureaucratic apparato cinematographic apparato de agrafar apparato de calcular apparato de calefaction electric apparato de cargamento apparato de cocina apparato de coction apparato de controlo apparato de correction auditive apparato de demonstration apparato de destruction apparato de detection acustic apparato de disinfection apparato de disodorisation apparato de distillation apparato de elevation apparato de evaporation apparato de freno apparato de fumigation apparato de gymnastica apparato de Kipp apparato de narcose apparato de oxygeno apparato de photo apparato de photographia apparato de presentia apparato de production apparato de projectiones apparato de radar apparato de radio apparato de radiographia apparato de radiographiaapparato de refrigeration apparato de refrigeration apparato de reproduction apparato de scintigraphia apparato de signales apparato de soldar apparato de stato apparato de telegrapho apparato de telephono apparato de television apparato de titration apparato de vulcanisar apparato del partito apparato del poter apparato del stato apparato digerente apparato digestive apparato distillatori apparato distillatoriapparato elevatori apparato elevatori apparato frigorific apparato fumigatori apparato fumivore apparato genital apparato governamental apparato hydrologic apparato inhalatori apparato Morse apparato orthodontic apparato oxyacetylenic apparato parabasal apparato phonatori apparato photographic apparato photographic con accessorios apparato photographic plicanteapparato photographic plicante apparato photographic plicante apparato plicante apparato pro filmar apparato pro uso domestic apparato que falsa le voce apparato radiographic apparato receptor apparato reflexe apparato respiratori apparato semi-automatic apparato statal apparato telegraphic apparato telephonic apparato televisive apparato video apparatos de ascolta apparatos de laboratorio apparatos de mesura apparatos de pisca apparatos electrodomestic apparatos periphere apparatos photometric apparentar apparentate apparente apparentemente surprendite apparentia apparentia de justitia apparentia de libertate apparentia distinguite apparer apparer in apparer in scena apparition apparition de buttones super le pelle apparition de fumo apparition de un cometa apparition de un phenomeno apparition del Virgine a Sancte Catharina apparition immaterial apparition miraculoseapparition miraculose apparition spectral apparition subitanee appartamento appartamento al etage appartamento con tote conforto appartamento con tote confortoappartamento con tote conforto appartamento con tote conforto appartamento de duo cameras appartamento de location appartamento de servicio appartamento exigue appartamento inoccupate appartamento locative appartamento vacante appartar appartar alicun objectos appartar se del vita politic appassionate appassionato appellabile appellabilitate appellabilitate de un decision judicial appellante appellar appellar a un persona appellar al sensibilitate de un persona appellar al senso de responsabilitate de un persona appellar al sentimento de responsabilitate de un persona appellar de un sententia appellar le adjuta de appellar le armas appellar un taxi appellation appellation injuriose appellative appellativo appellato appellator appello appello de succurso appello del conscientia Appello Democratic Christian appello interurban appello nominal appello suspensive appello telephonic appello telephonic interurban appello urban appender appender un pictura al muro appender un pictura al pariete appender un sigillo a un documento appendice appendice adeniforme appendice bibliographic appendice caudal appendice vermicular appendice vermiforme appendice xiphoide appendicectomia appendicitis appendicitis larvate appendicula appendicular apperception apperceptive apperciper appertinente appertinentia appertiner appestar appestar un pais appetente appetente de maritar appetente de maritar se appetente de sponsar se appetente de sposar se appetente sponsar se appetente sposar se appetentia appeter appetibile appetibilitate appetitive appetito appetito de poter appetito de rapina appetito de viver appetito enorme appetito gargantuesc appetito insatiate appetito invidiabile appetito terribile appetito vorace appetitos sexual appetitose applanabile applanamento applanar applanar camminos applanar difficultates applanar un duna applanar un terreno applattamento applattar applattar un sutura applauder applauder un orator applaudimetro applauditor applauso applauso a scena aperte applauso calorose applauso enthusiastic applausos phrenetic applicabile applicabilitate applicabilitate de un principio applicar applicar crema applicar criterios ambigue applicar criterios arbitrari applicar le analogia applicar le commandamentos de un persona applicar le methodo inductive applicar le systema Dalton applicar sanctiones applicar se al studio applicar un bandage applicar un criterio applicar un etiquetta applicar un lege applicar un norma applicar un strato de color applicar un technica applicar un theoria applicate application application al deber application al labor application al travalio application de articulos de lege application de pannos humide in caso de febre application externe application interne applicative applicator appoggiatura appoiabracio appoiabracio plicante appoialibros appoiamano appoianuca appoiar appoiar le disveloppamento technic de un pais appoiar se contra appoiar se mutuemente appoiar se super autoritate appoiar super le accelerator appoiar super le button appoiar un motion appoiar un partito appoiatesta appoio appoio de fenestra appoio dorsal appoio in le dorso appoio moral apponer apponer le sigillos apponer su signatura apponer un affiche super un muro apponer un contrasigno apponibile apportar apportar capital apportar su contribution apportar su cooperation a un interprisa apportar su obolo apportar un modification al programma apportar un perfectionamento ad un lege apportar un valisa plus tarde apportator apportionamento apportionar apporto apporto de Francia al civilisation apporto de oxygeno apporto in natura apporto in numerario apposite apposition appositional appositive appreciabile appreciamento appreciar appreciar le bon vino appreciar multo un persona appreciar un distantia appreciation appreciation negative appreciator apprehender apprehensibile apprehensibilitate apprehension apprehension de ir al schola apprehension mal fundate apprehensive apprender apprender a leger apprender a patinar apprender de memoria apprender Interlingua apprender le mestiero de carpentero apprender le ski apprender su parte apprender su rolo apprender tabulas chronologic apprender un cosa de fonte ben informate apprender un cosa de fonte ben informateapprender un cosa de fonte ben informate apprender un nova apprender un technica apprendibile apprensibile apprensibilitate apprentissage apprentisse apprentisse carpentero apprentisse de carpentero apprentisse de ebenista apprentisse de marinero apprentisse de mason apprentisse de panetero apprentisse de sartor apprentisse de scarpero apprentisse mago apprentisse marinero apprentisse mason apprentisse panetero apprentisse sartor apprentisse typographic apprestar apprestar le cena apprestar le lunch apprestar le repasto apprestar se pro le lucta apprestar se pro le viage apprestar su armas apprestar un expedition apprestar un platto apprestar un repasto appresto appresto defensive apprestos de un viage approbabile approbar approbar al unanimitate approbar inconditionalmente un cosa approbar le ideas de un persona approbar un contracto approbar un emendamento approbar un lege approbar un motion approbar un proposition approbation approbation del ecclesia approbation del signatario approbation ecclesiastic approbation expresse approbation inconditionate approbation tacite approbation unanime approbative approbator approbatori approchabile approchabilitate approchar approche approche del hiberno approche ludic approche psychodynamic approche scientific approche thematic approfundamento approfundamento de un canal approfundar approfundar su cognoscentias approfundar su cognoscimentos approfundar un canal approfundar un question appropria le education del homine al homine --Rousseau appropriabile appropriar appropriar se le ben de alteres appropriar su stilo al subjecto appropriate appropriate al circumstantias appropriation appropriation abusive approvisionamento approvisionamento de alimentos approvisionamento de aqua potabile approvisionamento de benzina approvisionamento de carbon approvisionamento de energia approvisionamento de gasolina approvisionamento de un magazin approvisionamento de victualias approvisionamento de viveres approvisionamento del armea approvisionamento in energia approvisionar approvisionar le armea approvisionar se de bibitas approvisionar se de ligno pro le hiberno approvisionar un boteca de tote le mercantias necessari approvisionar un magazin de tote le mercantias necessari approvisionator approxima tu platto! approximar approximar se approximar seapproximation approximative approximativemente appunctamento appunctamento definitive appunctamento permanente appunctamento provisional appunctamento temporari appunctar appunctar un palo appunctar un stilo de graphite appuntamento de burgomaestro appuramento appurar appurator de aere apraxia april apriorismo apriorista aprioristic aprioritate apsidal apside aptar apte apte pro le uso aptere apterologia apterologo apteros apteryx aptitude aptitude professional aptitudes social aptitudes technic aptitudes theatral apud Apulia apyre apyretic apyrexia aqua aqua a barba aqua acetose aqua al citro aqua al limon aqua al liquiritia aqua al ris aqua ammoniac aqua ammoniacal aqua anoxic aqua artesian aqua bacteriologicamente pur aqua baptismal aqua barytic aqua benedicte aqua boric aqua bulliente aqua calcari aqua calcic aqua camphorate aqua catranate aqua chlorate aqua clar aqua condensate aqua contaminate aqua crystallin aqua curative aqua currente aqua de adsorption aqua de banio aqua de baptismo aqua de barba aqua de baryta aqua de calce aqua de caldiera aqua de celo aqua de chloro aqua de Colonia aqua de condensation aqua de creosoto aqua de crystallisation aqua de disgelo aqua de ducha aqua de fonte aqua de fossato aqua de fusion aqua de infiltration aqua de inundation aqua de Javelle aqua de lavandula aqua de maceration aqua de mar aqua de nive aqua de odor aqua de pluvia aqua de pumpa aqua de recyclage aqua de ris aqua de rosa aqua de rosas aqua de salvia aqua de sapon aqua de tabula aqua de valeriana aqua del celo aqua del dunas aqua del mar aqua del Mosa aqua del Rheno aqua del tappo aqua dismaculatori aqua distillate aqua dulce aqua dur aqua fangose aqua ferruginose aqua fluorate aqua fluvial aqua fresc aqua gasose aqua gelide aqua glaciate aqua immobile aqua impur aqua interior aqua interstitial aqua iodate aqua lacustre aqua limose aqua limpide aqua lustral aqua mellate aqua mercurial aqua meteoric aqua mineral aqua morte aqua non purificate aqua odorose aqua pesante aqua phenic aqua phenolic aqua phreatic aqua piscose aqua pluvial aqua polluite aqua potabile aqua pro le caffe aqua pro le the aqua pro soldar aqua pur aqua pur non ha gusto aqua regal aqua salate aqua salifere aqua salmastre aqua sancte aqua saponacee aqua saponose aqua stagnante aqua subartesian aqua subterranee aqua subterranee irrecovrabile aqua sucrate aqua terrose aqua thermal aqua turbide aqua ultra-pur aqua vive aquabob aquacultura aquacultural aquaforte aquafortista aquamarin aquamarina aquanauta aquaplanar aquaplaning aquaplano aquar aquar le vino aquarella aquarellar aquarellista aquario aquario de aqua dulce aquario maritime aquario tropical aquariologia aquas cloacal aquas de cloaca aquas de superficie aquas de un polder aquas del utero aquas interior aquas interne aquas medicinal aqua(s) residuari aquas residuari aqua(s) residuari aquas residuari aquas telluric aquas territorial aquas torrential aqua(s) usate aquatic aquatile aquatinta aquatintista aquavit aqueduc aqueducto aquee aquicole aquicultura aquicultura de aqua dulce aquiero aquiero de strata aquiero stratal aquifere aquifoliaceas aquifolio aquila aquila audace aquila bicephale aquila bicipite aquila cristate aquila de Bonelli aquila de mar aquila imperial aquila marin aquila piscator aquila regal aquila royal aquilegia aquilin aquilon Aquisgrano aquose aquositate aquositate de un fructo ar ara arabe arabesc arabescar arabesco arabescos capriciose Arabia Arabia Saudi Arabia Saudita arabic arabidopsis arabile arabis arabis arenose arabis hirsute arabis sagittate arabisar arabisar Espania Meridional arabisation arabismo arabista arabitate araboamerican araboislamic arabophone araceas arachide arachidic arachnoide arachnoido arachnologia aractic Aragon aragonese aragonite arak aralia araliaceas aramaic aramaico arameo aranea aranea cruciate aranea de mar aranea diademate aranea domestic aranea fumigate aranea marin aranea rubie aranea venenose aranifere arar arar un campo aration histologic aration lacunose aration mercurial arato antiacide arato antidiaphoretic arato antiluetic arator aratori aratro aratro a nive aratura araucaria araucaria excelse araucariaceas arbitrabile arbitrage arbitrage de interesse arbitral arbitramento arbitrar arbitrar un controversia arbitrar un litigio arbitrar un match de football arbitrar un partita arbitrari arbitrarietate arbitration arbitrator arbitrator del governamento arbitrio arbitro arbore arbore a cammas arbore a cauchu arbore a folios caduc arbore a manivella arbore a manivella bifurcate arbore a spalier arbore cave arbore centenari arbore de cammas arbore de disembracage arbore de fronda arbore de incenso arbore de maio arbore de Natal arbore de transmission arbore de umbra arbore del ben e del mal arbore del generator arbore del helice arbore del libertate arbore del scientia del ben e del mal arbore del vita arbore foliacee arbore frondifere arbore fructal arbore fructifere arbore genealogic arbore gigante arbore gigantesc arbore gummifere arbore gummose arbore infructuose arbore intermedie arbore malade arbore motor arbore nano arbore nude arbore peripheric arbore phylogenetic arbore propulsori arbore pyramidal arbore que fructifica tardivemente arbore resinose arbore spinose arbore topiari arboree arbores disponite in quincunce arbores millenari arbores que da umbra arborescente arborescentia arborescer arboreto arboretto arboricole arboricultor arboricultura arboricultural arboriculturista arborisar arborisate arborisation arborista arbusta spinose arbusteto arbustive arbusto arbusto de berberis arbusto de caffe arbusto de coton arbusto de jasmin arbusto de rhododendro arbusto de salvia arbusto ornamental arbusto spinose arca Arca de Alliantia Arca de Noe arca de Noe Arca de Noe arca de Noe arcada arcada crural arcada de palato arcada del palato arcada del supercilio arcada dentari arcada orbitari arcadade un aqueducto arcadas del rue de Rivoli Arcadia arcadian arcan arcaniflor arcano arcano del scientia arcanos del politica arcar arcar un pecia de ferro arcate arcella archaic archaicitate archaicitate de un tradition archaisante archaisar archaisation archaismo archaista archaistic archangelic archangelo archeologia archeologia egyptian archeologia grec archeologia medieval archeologia oriental archeologia prehistoric archeologia submarin archeologic archeologista archeologo archeomagnetismo archeopterix archeozoico archero archetto archetypic archetypo archiblasto archicancellero archidiacono archidiocese = archidiocesis archiduc archiducal archiducato archiduchessa archiepiscopal archiepiscopato archiepiscopo archimandrita Archimedes archimedian archipelago Archipelago indonesian archipelago indonesian Archipelago indonesian archipelago indonesian archiphonema archipresbyteral archipresbytero architecto architecto baroc architecto de jardines architecto municipal architecto naval architecto paisagista architectonic architectonica architectura architectura baroc architectura carolingian architectura cisterciense architectura con briccas architectura de jardines architectura del paisage architectura del Renascentia architectura functional architectura gothic architectura grec architectura hydraulic architectura inca architectura industrial architectura inspirate del antiquitate architectura naval architectura neoclassic architectura rococo architectura sever architectura urban architectural architrave = architrabe archival archivamento archivar archivar un documento archivista archivista del interprisa archivista statal archivistic archivistica archivo archivo cinematographic archivo de duplicatos archivo de sonos archivo del interprisa archivo del stato archivo familiar archivo monachalarchivo monachal archivo monastic archivo municipal archivo national archivo notarial archivo parochial archivo personal archivo statal archivolta archontato archonte arcion arco arco alveolar arco aortic arco branchial arco costal arco de circulo arco de contacto arco de discarga arco de honor arco de suspension arco de tension arco de triumpho arco del celo arco diurne arco elliptic arco graduate arco luminose arco mandibular arco neural arco ogival arco pubic arco reflexe arco ronde arco rotunde arco segmental arco triumphal arco vertebral arco voltaic arco zygomatic arcoballista arcoballistero arcosolio arctic arctio arctotaphylos Arcturo Ardennas ardennese ardente ardeola ardeola ralloide arder arder como un torcha arder sin flamma ardesia ardesia a quadros ardesia a scriber ardesiera ardesiero ardesiose ardimento ardite ardite per le sol arditura arditura de secunde grado arditura del sol ardor ardor del passion ardor del sol ardor juvenil ardor patriotic ardor poetic ardorose ardue arduitate area area agricole area anticyclonal area cyclonal area cyclonic area de alte pression area de basse pression area de civilisationarea de civilisation area de commercio area de construction area de patinage area de patinage artificial area de penalitate area de penalty area de visibilitate area de vision area del disastro area del libra sterling area depressionari area industrial area irrigabile area submergite area urban area visual areca areic areligiose arena arena abrasive arena argentifere arena aurifere arena bituminose arena de mar arena de mundar arena de nettar arena de riviera arena del circo arena del mar arena diamantifere arena ferruginose arena fin arena fluvial arena mobile arena movente arena quarzose arena titanifere arenacee arenamento arenar arenar se arenari arenaria arenario arenavirus arenero arenicola arenicola marin arenicole arenifere areniforme arenose arenositate areola areolar areometria areometro areopagita areopagitic Areopago areostilo ares argentano argentano in folios argentano laminate argentar argentate argentation argentator argentatura argentee argenteria argenteria de tabula argenteria sacrate argentero argentic argentifere argentin Argentina argentina argentino argentite argento argento colloidal argento de cuppella argento fin argento fulminante argento in barras argento in laminas argento mussive argento niellate argento pur argento vive argentose argilla argilla blanc argilla calcari argilla de potteria argilla fluvial argilla grasse argilla lateritic argilla legier argilla magre argilla marin argilla marnose argilla plastic argilla pro tegulas argilla pro tegulasargilla refractari argilla refractari argilla schistose argilla smectic argillacee argillose arginase arginina Argo argon Argonauta argonauta argonautic argot argotic argotismo arguer arguibile argumentabile argumentar argumentar contra un adversario argumentar deductivemente argumentar illativemente argumentar in favor de un these argumentation argumentation concludente argumentation defectuose argumentation logic argumentation stringente argumentation vulnerabile argumentative argumentator argumento argumento ad hominem argumento affective argumento captiose argumento confutabile argumento consistente argumento contraproducente argumento contraproductive argumento contrari argumento cornute argumento de peso argumento decisive argumento demonstrative argumento invincibile argumento juridic argumento opposite argumento pauco solide argumento peremptori argumento poco solide argumento ponderose argumento probante argumento refutabile argumento solide argumento speciose argumentos antithetic argumentos derisori argumentos fallace argumentos inconfutabile argumentos incontrovertibile argumentos inoppugnabile argumentos irrisori argumentos sophistic argumentos spurie argumentos valide argus = argos argute argutia argutiar argyranthe argyric argyrismo argyrite argyrocarpe argyroneta argyrophylle arhythmia arhythmic aria aria de bravura aria de concerto Ariadna arian arianisar arianismo ariano aride aridicola aridicole ariditate aries arietanive arietar arietar le muros del citate assediate arietari arietation Ariete ariete ariete hydraulic arietta arillate arillo arion arion fusc arioso arisar arisar un vela arista aristifolie aristocrate aristocratia aristocratia del sentimentos aristocratic aristocraticitate aristolochia aristolochiaceas aristolochiacee Aristotele aristoteliano aristotelic aristotelismo arithmetic arithmetica arithmetica commercial arithmetica mercantil arithmetico arithmetisation arithmographo arithmogripho arithmologia arithmomantia arithmometro Arlequin arlequin arlequinada arma arma a curte portata arma a foco arma a foco portative arma a percussion arma a puncta arma antipersonal arma antisatellita arma antitank arma atomic arma atomic tactic arma automatic arma blanc arma chimic arma de attacco arma de bordo arma de chassa arma de defensa arma de destruction arma de dissuasion arma de foco arma de foco portative arma de mano arma de offensiva arma de percussion arma de subjecto arma defensive arma guerrier arma homicida arma legier arma missile arma nuclear arma nuclear tactic arma offensive arma rocchetta arma semiautomatic arma spatial armada Armada Invincibile armadillo armageddon armamentario armamento armamento atomic armamento conventional armamento del avion armamento nuclear armar armar beton armar se con un pistola armar se de un pistola armar se patientia armar un persona cavallero armario armario a incastrar armario a speculo armario de bureau armario de catalogo armario de discos armario de dossiers armario de instrumentos armario de joculos armario de libros armario de officio armario de pariete armario del medicinas armario frigorific armario incastrate armario mural armario paramuscas armario profunde armario secrete armario vitrate armas atomic, chimic e bacteriologic armas bacteriologic armas biologic armas chimic armas conventional armas de guerra armas defensive armas legier armas moderne armas pesante armas prohibite armas strategic armas tabu armas thermonuclear armate armate al dentes armate de un arco e de sagittas armate usque al dentes armator armatori armatorial armatura armatura de cavallo armatura de lattes armatura de trabes armatura de traves armatura de un magnete armatura del tecto armea armea active armea aeree armea auxiliar armea celeste armea cobelligerente armea de beduines armea de cavalleros armea de disimbarcation armea de invasion armea de liberation armea de mar armea de mercenarios armea de mestiero armea de occupation armea de rebello Armea de salvation armea de succurso armea de terra armea de voluntarios Armea del Salute armea expeditionari armea federal armea forte armea inimic armea invincibile armea mercenari armea pedestre armea permanente armea potente armea professional armea regular Armea Rubie armea sudista armea terrestre armea victoriose armeas de terra Armenia armeniaca armenie armenio armeria armeria alpin armero armilla armillar armillaria armillaria de melle armillaria mellate armillario arminiano armipotente armistitial armistitio armoracia armorial Armorica armorican ARNAcido Ribonucleic arnebia arnica arnoseris aro aro blanc aro italic aro maculate aroma aroma de butyro aroma de caffe aroma de flores aroma de jasmin aroma de pinos aroma de rosas aroma de tabaco aroma de thymo aroma de vino aroma del caffe aroma del pinos aroma dulce aromate aromatic aromaticitate aromatisante aromatisar aromatisar un bibita aromatisate aromatisation aromatisation de un bibita aromorphose = aromorphosis aronia arpeggiar arpeggio arpenta arquebuse arquebusero arrangiamento arrangiamento alphabetic arrangiamento amicabile arrangiamento clar arrangiamento collusori arrangiamento de flores arrangiamento floral arrangiamento floral de Natal arrangiamento musical arrangiamento theatral arrangiar arrangiar flores in un vaso arrangiar papiros arrangiar se arrangiar un camera arrangiar un pecia de theatro arrangiar un viage arrangiate in forma tabular arrangiate in forma tabulate arrangiator arrentabile arrentamento arrentamento arretrate arrentamento non pagate arrentar arrentar un terreno arrentator arrestar arrestar de leger arrestar le avantiamento arrestar le circulation arrestar le hemorrhagia arrestar le motor arrestar le traffico arrestar se arrestar su auto(mobile) arrestar su horologio arrestar un criminal arrestar un exopero arrestar un suspecto arrestation arrestation provisori arresto arresto brusc arresto cardiac arresto de molino arresto de un fusil arresto de un motor arresto del corde arresto del hostilitates arresto del labor arresto del pulso arresto del travalio arresto domiciliari arresto facultative arresto fortiate arresto in le crescentia arresto in massa arretramento arretrar arretrar le horologio arretrar se arretrate arretrato arretrato de location arrha arrhenathero arrivar arrivar a casa arrivar a un accordo arrivar a un certe etate arrivar al apice arrivar al conclusion arrivar al essential arrivar currente arrivar in retardo arrivar opportunmente arrivar plen de apprehension arrivar super un rate arrivata arrivata del traino arrivismo arrivista arrogante arrogantia arrogantia del poter arrogar arrogar se arrogar se un derecto arrogation arrotundamento arrotundar arrotundar le angulos arrugar arrugar le fronte arrugar le supercilios arsenal arsenato arsenato de plumbo arsenic arsenical arsenico arsenicophago arseniophosphato arseniose arseniosulfato arsenito arsenium arsina arte arte a these arte abstracte arte antique arte arabe arte archaic arte artisanal arte baroc arte celtic arte ceramic arte chalcographic arte choreographic arte cinematographic arte conceptual arte cretese arte cubista arte cubistic arte culinari arte de amar arte de cocinar arte de composition floral arte de construer arte de facer rimas arte de governar arte de guerra arte de magia arte de scriber arte de texer arte de these arte de traducer arte de translatar arte de viver arte decadente arte decorative arte degenerate arte del aurifice arte del broderia arte del canto arte del cocina arte del dansa arte del description arte del designo arte del fresco arte del guerra arte del lut arte del medievo arte del pictura arte del prestidigitator arte del xylographia arte dramatic arte egyptian arte epistolari arte eristic arte erotic arte figurative arte futurista arte glyptic arte grecoroman arte hellenistic arte heraldic arte hermeneutic arte iconic arte inimitabile arte magic arte mechanic arte mexican arte militar arte minimal arte monumental arte mosan arte mozarabe arte mozarabic arte musulman arte naive arte narrative arte natatori arte nautic arte non-figurative arte numismatic arte obsidional arte oratori arte ornamental arte paleochristian arte pantomimic arte pictural arte plastic arte poetic arte pop arte popular arte precolumbian arte primitive arte psychedelic arte pyrotechnic arte religiose arte rupestre arte saracen arte saracenic arte scenic arte sculptural arte static arte statuari arte sumerian arte theatral arte topiari arte venatori arte xylographic artefacto artemisia artemisia campestre artemisia maritime arteria arteria abdominal arteria brachial arteria bracial arteria cardiac arteria cerebral arteria cervical arteria collateral arteria coronari arteria crural arteria cutanee arteria de circulation arteria de traffico arteria del circulation arteria del collo arteria del traffico arteria dorsal arteria epigastric arteria femoral arteria frontal arteria gastric arteria guttural arteria hepatic arteria humeral arteria jugular arteria lingual arteria maxillar arteria mesenteric arteria nasal arteria ophthalmic arteria pelvic arteria peroneal arteria peronee arteria profunde arteria pulmonar arteria radial arteria renal arteria sciatic arteria spermatic arteria splenic arteria subclavie arteria sural arteria tracheal arteria vertebral arteria vesical arterial arterialisar arterialisation arterias bronchial arterio branchial arteriogramma arteriographia arteriola arteriologia arteriopathia arteriosclerose = arteriosclerosis arteriosclerotic arteriosclerotico arteriose arteriotomia arteritic arteritis artes applicate artes diabolic artes figurative artes graphic artes industrial artes liberal artes martial artes plastic Artesia artesian arthralgia arthritic arthritico arthritis arthritis acute o chronic arthritis deformante arthritis del hanca arthritis nodose arthritis rheumatic arthritismo arthrographia arthrologia arthropathia arthroplastica arthroplastica del hanca con prothese total arthropodo arthroscopia arthroscopio arthrotomia arthtrose = arthtrosis artichoc articitate articulabile articular articulate articulation articulation cardanic articulation coxofemoral articulation de cardan articulation del carpo articulation del collo articulation del digito articulation del gamba articulation del geniculo articulation del genu articulation del hanca articulation del humero articulation del pollice articulation del spatula articulation ginglymoide articulation intervertebral articulation palatal articulation prepalatal articulation scapulohumeral articulation spheric articulation talocrural articulation temporomaxillar articulationes de un casco articulatori articulista articulo articulo a jectar articulo commerciabile articulo commercial articulo currente articulo de cauchu articulo de commercio articulo de confection articulo de consumo articulo de consumption articulo de exportation articulo de fabrica articulo de fundo articulo de grande consumo articulo de importation articulo de jornal articulo de liquidation articulo de luxo articulo de moda articulo de multe demanda articulo de revista articulo de saison articulo de serie articulo de sport articulo de testa articulo de testa de un jornal articulo de toilette articulo de uso domestic articulo definite articulo del constitution articulo del humero articulo determinate articulo diffamatori articulo elogiose articulo indefinite articulo indeterminate articulo jectabile articulo neutre articulo obsolete articulo partitive articulo per articulo articulo porno articulo principal articulo redactional articulo seditiose articulo servibile articulo sportive articulo suppletive articulo utilisabile articulos additional articulos classificate secundo mesura e color articulos complementari articulos de alimentation articulos de banio articulos de brosseria articulos de bureau articulos de canna articulos de cellulosa articulos de corio articulos de designo articulos de ferro articulos de gumma articulos de latta articulos de luxo articulos de marca articulos de metallo articulos de Natal articulos de officio articulos de phantasia articulos de prime necessitate articulos de secunde mano articulos de tricot articulos in metallo articulos pornographic articulos pro fumatores articulos sanitari artifice artificial artificialisar artificialitate artificio artificio de calculoartificio de calculo artificio de stilo artificiose artificiositate artillar artilleria artilleria antiaeree artilleria campal artilleria costari artilleria de assedio artilleria de campania artilleria de longe portata artilleria de reserva artilleria legier artilleria naval artilleria pesante artillerista artillero artimon artiodactyle artiodactylos artisanal artisaneria artisano artista artista ambulante artista baroc artista capillar artista cinematographic artista complete artista con inspiration artista conceptual artista creative artista creativeartista creator artista creator artista de cabaret artista de circo artista de music hall artista de revistas artista de stratas artista de varietates artista del secunde categoria artista dramatic artista equestre artista graphic artista illustre artista in herba artista independente artista inimitabile artista inspirate artista multo dotate artista nate artista original artista plastic artista pop artista stratal artistic artocarpo arunco arvense Arya aryan aryano arytenoide asafetida asaro asbesto asbesto cemento asbesto de platino asbestose = asbestosis ascalonia ascaride ascaridiose = ascaridiosis ascendente ascendentia ascendentia de latere paterne ascendentia maternal ascendentia paternal ascendentia thermal ascendentia thermic ascender ascender al celo ascender al prime division ascender al throno ascender in rango ascendibile Ascension ascension ascension al atmosphera ascension capillar ascension de ballon ascension de un ballon ascension de un montania ascension recte ascensional ascensionista ascensor ascensor de mercantias ascensor de mina ascensor de perron ascensor electric ascensor pro mercantias ascensor pro personas ascensorista ascese asceta ascetic ascetica ascetismo ascidia asclepiadaceas asclepiades asclepiades tuberose Asclepio asco ascolta ascoltabile ascoltamento ascoltar ascoltar attentivemente ascoltar con le bucca aperte ascoltar distractemente ascoltar le bucca aperte ascoltar le duo partes ascoltar le testes ascoltar un concerto ascoltar un orator ascoltator ascoltator attentive ascoltator benevole ascoltator de radio ascomyceto ascophyllo ascophyllo nodose ascorbic ascospora ascriber ascriber poteres supernatural a un persona ascribibile ascription asdic aseismic aseitate asello asello aquatic asemantic asemanticitate asepsis aseptic aseptico aseptisar aseptisar un plaga aseptisation asexual asexualitate asexuate Asia Asia Central Asia Meridional Asia Minor Asia Oriental asiatic asiatico asineria asinero asinin asinitate asino asino de basto asino de carga asino neonate asocial asocialitate asparageto asparagina asparago asparago falcate asparago plumose aspartame aspartic aspecto aspecto adverse aspecto aoristic aspecto durative aspecto ethic de un problema aspecto exterior aspecto imperfective aspecto ludic aspecto presentabile aspecto progressive aspecto trin aspecto vitrose aspectual aspera asperar aspere asperger asperger con aqua sancte asperger con grassia aspergillo asperibractee aspericaule asperifolias asperifoliate asperifolie asperitate asperitate de un paisage asperitate del character asperitate del hiberno asperitate del solo asperitate del vento asperitates del terreno asperme aspermia aspersion aspersorio asperugo asperula asperula odorate asphaltar asphaltar un strata asphaltate asphaltator asphaltatura asphaltic asphalto asphodelo asphyxia asphyxia per strangulation asphyxiante asphyxiar asphyxiar con gas asphyxiar per le emanationes de oxydo de carbon asphyxiar un persona con un cossino asphyxic aspic aspide aspidistra aspirante aspira-pulvere aspirar aspirar aere aspirar al celebritate aspirar al gloria aspirar al perfection aspirar al poter aspirar al reposo aspirar e expirar aspirar un bibita con un palea aspiration aspiration commendabile aspiration laudabile aspiration verso le gloria aspirationes artistic aspiration(es) nobile aspirator aspirator de pulvere aspirator de pulvere portative aspirator portative aspiratori aspirina aspirina vitaminate aspirina vitaminisate asplenio assagaya assai assalir assalir un fortalessa assalitor assaltar assaltar un banca a mano armate assaltator assalto assalto al traino assalto de un fortalessa assalto furibunde Assam assamita assassinamento assassinar assassination assassinato assassinato horribile assassinato politic assassinato politiek assassinato premeditate assassinato pro robamento assassinato sequite de robamento assassinator assassino assassino de profession assassino multiple assassino professional assassino salariate assatis assatis de tergiversationes! asse asse de picca asse de quadro asse de spada asse de trifolio asse de triumpho assecurabile assecurantia assecurantia agricole assecurantia complementari assecurantia compulsori assecurantia contra accidentes assecurantia contra furtos assecurantia contra incendios assecurantia contra le accidentes assecurantia contra le damnos assecurantia contra le disoccupation assecurantia contra le grandine assecurantia contra le invaliditate assecurantia contra le pluvia assecurantia contra riscos assecurantia contra robamento assecurantia contra tote le riscos assecurantia contra tote riscos assecurantia de bagages assecurantia de bagagesassecurantia de casco(s) assecurantia de casco(s) assecurantia de mercantias assecurantia de responsabilitate assecurantia de responsabilitate civil assecurantia de responsabilitate civilassecurantia de responsabilitate civil assecurantia de transporto assecurantia maritime assecurantia mixte assecurantia mutue contra incendios assecurantia mutue contra incendiosassecurantia mutue contra incendios assecurantia mutue contra incendios assecurantia obligatori assecurantia super le vita assecurantia tote le riscos assecurantia tote riscos assecurantia voluntari assecurantias social assecurar assecurar le continuitate de un interprisa assecurar le tranquillitate de un pais assecurar se contra le furto assecurar se del solventia de un comprator assecurar se del solventia de un compratorassecurar se privatemente assecurar se privatemente assecurator assecurator contra incendios assecurator maritime assediamento assediar assediate assediator assedio assemblage assemblage de un auto(mobile) assemblar assemblar truppas assemblator assemblea assemblea annual assemblea capitular assemblea consistorial assemblea constituente assemblea constitutive assemblea consultative assemblea conventual assemblea de actionistas assemblea del consilio assemblea deliberative assemblea dissolubile assemblea extraordinari assemblea federal assemblea general assemblea legislative assemblea masonic Assemblea National assemblea plenari assemblea popular assemblea synodal assemblea tumultuose assentimento assentir assentir con le capite assentir con le testa asserer assertar assertion assertion gratuite assertion hardite assertion incredibile assertion inverificabile assertiones indefendibile assertiones mendace assertive assertivitate assertor assertori assessor assessorial assetar assetate assetate de vengiantia asseverar asseveration asseverative assi assi bon como belle assi es le vita assi me assiste Deo omnipotente assibilar assibilation assider assidue assiduitate assignabile assignabilitate assignar assignar limites a un activitate assignar quotas assignar un data de livration assignar un mission a un persona de confidentia assignation assignation bancari assignation partial assignato assimilabile assimilabilitate assimilar assimilar duo conceptos assimilar duo notiones assimilation assimilation chlorophyllian assimilation chlorophyllic assimilation per contacto assimilation progressive assimilation regressive assimilative assimilator assimilatori assises assistente assistente al parto assistente de laboratorio assistente medical assistente social assistentia assistentia al agonisantes assistentia al moribundos assistentia al morientes assistentia de un remolcator assistentia domiciliari assistentia financiari assistentia gratuite assistentia judiciari assistentia juridic assistentia juridic de officio assistentia medic assistentia medical assistentia militar assistentia mutual assistentia mutue assistentia mutueassistentia postoperatori assistentia postoperatori assistentia public assistentia social assistentia social per specialistas assistential assister assister a un accidente assister a un concerto assister a un Conferentia de Interlingua assister a un curso como auditor assister a un interramento assister al culto assister al officio assister durante un parto assister le moribundos assister le morientes assister un persona durante le hiberno assistibile assistito associabile associabilitate associabilitate de moleculas associar associar interprenditores associar un persona a un interprisa association association columbophile association commercial association cynophileassociation cynophile association de actionistas association de agricultores association de amatores de cine association de armatores association de beneficentia association de cecos association de columbophilos association de consumitores association de electores association de fabricantes association de football association de genitores association de gymnastica association de ideas association de inspiration calvinista association de juventute association de maestros association de patientes association de quartiero association de radiodiffusion association de radiodiffusion e de television association de scherma association de sonos association de stellas association de studentes association de studiantes association de succurso mutual association de supporters association de tiratores association de tourismo association de touristas association del personal association electoral association gymnastic association gymnastica association juvenil association litterari association philanthropic association religiose association secrete association sonor association sportive association wagnerian associationes cultual associationismo associationista associationistic associative associativitate associativitate del addition e del multiplication associato associato commanditari assonante assonantia assonar assortimento assortimento de caseos assortimento de colores assortir assortite assumer assumer le commando assumer le culpa assumer le defensa de un imputato assumer le economato de un instituto assumer le governamento assumer le poter assumer le presidentia assumer le responsabilitate assumer le responsabilitate de un cosa assumer le rolo de benefactor assumer un attitude defensive assumer un carga assumer un forma human assumer un officio assumibile Assumption assumption assumption del poter assurdamento assurdar assurdar le luces assurdar le lumine assurdar le lumines Assyria assyrie assyrio assyriologia assyriologic assyriologista assyriologo astasia astatic astatium astere astere alpin asteria asterisco asterismo asternal asteroidal asteroide asterophore asthenia asthenia de primavera asthenia primaveral asthenic asthenico asthenosphera asthma asthma bronchial asthmatic asthmatico astigmatic astigmatismo astigmometro astor = astur astragalo astrakan = astracan astral astrantia astrea astriction astringente astringentia astringer astro astro caudate astro del jorno astrobiologia astrobiologic astrochimia astrochimic astrocyto astrodynamic astrodynamica astrogeologia astrographia astrographic astrographo astrolabio astrolatria astrologia astrologic astrologo astrometria astrometria photographic astrometric astronauta astronautic astronautica astronautico astronave astronomia astronomia physic astronomic astronomo astrophotographia astrophotographic astrophotometria astrophotometric astrophotometro astrophysic astrophysica astrophysico astrophyto astrophyto capricorne astrosphera asturian asturiano Asturias astute astutia astutia demoniac astutia demoniacastutia infernal astutia infernal astutiose astuto asylo asylo de alienates asylo de animales asylo de nocte asylo de orphanos asylo de pauperes asylo de personas sin casa asylo de povres asylo infantil asylo inviolabile asylo nocturne asylo pro alienates asylo pro alienatos asylo pro animales asylo pro mendicantes asylo pro mendicos asylo pro orphanos asylo pro personas sin casa asymbolia asymbolia optic asymmetre asymmetria asymmetric asymptomatic asymptote asymptotic asynchrone asynchronismo asyndetic asyndeton asynergia asyntactic asystolia atalanta ataraxia ataraxic atavic atavismo atavista atavistic atavo ataxia ataxic atele atelier atelier de pictor atemporal atemporalitate atettar athanasian athanasiano Athanasio athee atheismo atheista atheistic athematic Athena Athenas Atheneo atheneo athenian atheniano atheniese atheo atherinida atherman athermic athleta athletic athletica athletismo athrepsia athyrio Atlanta Atlante atlante atlante e axis atlantic Atlantico Atlantide atlantosauro atlas atlas anatomic atlas astronomic atlas botanic atlas de mappas atlas de tasca atlas del camminos atlas del luna atlas dialectal atlas historic atlas hydrographic atlas hydrologic atlas linguistic atlas lunar atlas maritime atlas nautic atlas portative atlas scholar atlas topographic atmolyse = atmolysis atmometro atmosphera atmosphera brumose atmosphera cargate atmosphera de Natal atmosphera de panico atmosphera explosive atmosphera irrespirabile atmosphera irrespirable atmosphera lunar atmosphera oneiricatmosphera oneiric atmosphera oniric atmosphera pacibile atmosphera suffocante atmosphera terrestre atmospheric atollo atomic atomicitate atomisar atomisation atomisator atomisator de lacca pro le capillos atomisator de perfumo atomismo atomismo logic atomista atomistic atomistica atomo atomo de carbon atomo de carbon dissymmetric atomo de carbon primari atomo de carbon quaternari atomo interstitial atomo metastabile atomo stabile atomo tetravalente atomo univalente atomoacceptor atomo-gramma atonal atonalismo atonalitate atone atonia atonia fecal atonia muscular atonic atonicitate atoxic atrabile atrabiliari atresia atricho atricho undulate atrio atriplex atriplex littoral atroce atrocitate atropa atrophe atrophia atrophia de un musculo atrophia de un organo atrophia del ficato atrophia del hepate atrophia muscular atrophiar atrophic atropina atropina dilata le pupilla attaccabile attaccante attaccar attaccar de flanco attaccar frontalmente attaccar le mal a su radice attaccar le reputation de un persona attaccar un difficultate attaccator attacco attacco a mano armate attacco aeree attacco apoplectic attacco atomic attacco biliose attacco cardiac attacco con bombas attacco de apoplexia attacco de aviones attacco de bayonetta attacco de bile attacco de carros de combatto attacco de cavalleria attacco de crampos attacco de epilepsia attacco de febre attacco de flanco attacco de gutta attacco de hysteria attacco de nervos attacco de represalias attacco de spasmos attacco de surprisa attacco de tanks attacco de terror attacco epileptic attacco febril attacco fingite attacco frontal attacco guttose attacco immotivate attacco impreviste attacco massive attacco nephritic attacco nervose attacco nocturne attacco nuclear attacco per surprisa attacco simulate attacco spasmodic attaccos malaric attacha vostre cincturas! attachabile attachamento attachar attachar con buttones attachar con lacios attachar con laciosattachar duo cordas per un nodo attachar duo cordas per un nodo attachar importantia a un cosa attachar le esca al hamo attachar le manos de un persona attachar le remolco attachar le wagon attachar se per suction attachar su cinctura attachar su nomine a un cosa attachar un button attachar un can attachar un nave attachar un pictura al muro attachar un pictura al pariete attachar valor a un cosa attaché attaché de legation attaché de marina attaché de pressa attaché militar attaché naval attelabo attemperar attendente attendente de station de gasolina attender attender de momento propitie attender le bon momento attender le momento opportun attender un cosa con impatientia attender un persona al station attentar attentar al stabilitate del pace attentar al virtute de un femina attentar al vita de un persona attentar contra al securitate del stato attentar contra al vita de un persona attentar contra le securitate del stato attentar contra le vita de un persona attentato attentato al libertate attentato al moral attentato al mores attentato al pudor attentato de bomba attentato terrorista attentator attentatori attentatos del nihilistas russe attente attention attention al can! attention al scalon attention tendite attentive attentori attenuamento attenuante attenuar attenuar le contrastos attenuar le dolor attenuar le fiscalisation del cargas social attenuar le fiscalisation del oneres social attenuar un expression attenuar un offensa attenuar un pena attenuar un suffrentia attenuate attenuation attenuation acustic attenuation de dolor attenuation de fortias attenuation de un pena attenuation del dolor atterrage atterrage brusc atterrage dulce atterrage fortiate atterrage intermediari atterrage intermedie atterrage sin visibilitate atterrage suave atterrage super de ventre atterrage super le luna atterrage super le ventre atterrar attestabile attestar attestar de mal gusto attestation attestation de bon comportamento attestation de bon conducta attestation de bon conducta moral attestation de un teste ocular attestation del medico attestation medical attestator attic Attica atticismo attico attinger attinger al etate de vinti-un annos attinger le fama tardivemente attinger le fastigio del gloria attinger su paroxysmo attinger su puncto culminante attinger un loco attinger un nivello attinger un scopo attingibile attingibilitate attingimento attisamento attisar attisar le foco attisar le foco del discordia attisar le ira attisar le odio attisator attisatorio attitude attitude antisemitic attitude antisportive attitude aprioristic attitude arrogante attitude comprehensibile attitude comprensibile attitude conciliante attitude condemnabile attitude contemplative attitude contestatari attitude cooperative attitude correcte attitude crispate attitude criticabile attitude de protestation attitude defensive attitude digne attitude disinvolte attitude egotista attitude equivoc attitude exaltate attitude expectante attitude fatalista attitude fatalistic attitude firme attitude hieratic attitude hostil attitude imperative attitude impertinente attitude inadmissibile attitude innovator attitude irreconciliabile attitude moderate attitude natural attitude negative attitude neutralista attitude neutralistic attitude neutre attitude non-conformista attitude non-interventionista attitude optimista attitude phlegmatic attitude polemic attitude positive attitude presumptuose attitude protestatari attitude provocante attitude reservate attitude resolute attitude rigorista attitude sectari attitude subjectivista attitude subjectivistic attitudinal attraction attraction adhesive attraction capillar attraction de feria attraction de kermesse attraction de un magnete attraction diabolic attraction gravitational attraction magnetic attraction molecular attraction terrestre attraction touristic attractiones attractive attractivitate attrahente attraher attraher capital attraher le attention attraher le attention del passantes attraher le discontentamento de un persona attraher le discontento de un persona attraher le inimico in un imboscada attraher nove investimentos attraher tote le reguardos attrappaguttas attrappamuscas attrappar attrappar aves attrappar facilemente le grippe attrappar le fur attrappar le robator attrappar pisces attrappar un attrappar un catarrho attrappar un contravention attrappar un contravention pro un infraction al codice del via attrappar un contravention pro un infraction al traffico del via attrappar un maladia attrappar un rheuma attrappar un robator attribuer attribuer importantia a un cosa attribuer le culpa a un persona attribuer le responsabilitate a un persona attribuer multe autoritate a attribuer poteres supernatural a un persona attribuer privilegios a un function attribuer se un cosa attribuer un accidente a un persona attribuer un premio attribuer un rolo attribuibile attribution attribution de creditos attribution de un premio attribution de un subsidio attribution de un subvention attribution de unsidio attribution de unvention attributive attributo attristamento attristar attrite attrition attruppamento attruppar attruppar se atypia atypic atypicitate au pair au revoir aubade aubergina aubrietia auction auction autumnal auction de fructos auction de fructosauction de ovos auction de ovos auction de pellicias auctionar auctionator auctor intellectualis aucuba audace audacia audaciose audacitate audibile audibilitate audientia audientia attente audientia attentive audientia numerose audientia particular audientia personal audientia private audio audiocassetta audiofrequentiaaudiogramma audiologia audiologic audiologista audiologo audiometria audiometric audiometro audiometro semiautomatic audiophono audioprothese audioprothesis audioprothesista audiovisual audir audir le confession audir le testes audir per casualitate audir un cosa per le radio audita audition audition binaural audition de teste audition del teste audition public audition testimonial auditive audito auditor auditor attente auditor attentive auditor de concerto auditor de radio auditori auditorio auditrice augias augite augmentabile augmentar augmentar al maximo augmentar de precio augmentar in intensitate augmentar in prestigio augmentar le altor augmentar le dose augmentar le durata augmentar le duration augmentar le gas augmentar le impostos augmentar le location augmentar le precio augmentar le precio usque al extremo augmentar le precios augmentar le pression augmentar le production augmentar le rhythmo augmentar le salarios augmentar le tarifa augmentar le velocitate augmentar progressivemente augmentar su cognoscentias augmentar su cognoscimentos augmentar su saper augmentar su vocabulario augmentate augmentation augmentation de capital augmentation de circulation augmentation de intensitate augmentation de peso augmentation de pression augmentation de salario disguisate augmentation de salario disguisateaugmentation del circulation augmentation del circulation augmentation del consumo augmentation del contribution augmentation del impostos augmentation del population augmentation del precios augmentation del premio augmentation del pression augmentation del production augmentation del productivitate augmentation del salario augmentation del salario(s) augmentation del salarios disguisate augmentation del tarifa augmentation del traffico augmentation del venditas augmentation gradual del difficultates augmentation percentual augmentation ponderal augmentation salarial augmentation tarifari augmentative augmentativo augmentator augmento augmento considerabile augmento de capital augmento de peso augmento de precios augmento de temperatura adiabatic augmento de territorio augmento del consumo augmento del consumption augmento del contribution augmento del disconto augmento del impostos augmento del population augmento del precios augmento del premio augmento del production augmento del productivitate augmento del salario augmento gradual del difficultates augmento percentual augmento ponderal augmento salarial augmento salarial general augmento tarifari augurabile augural augurar auguration augurator augure augurio auguste augustee augustianismo augustin augustinian augustiniano augustinismo Augustino Augusto augusto aula aulic aura aural aurar aurar le pilula aurate aure aure absolute aure de catto aure de mure aure de mus aure de urso aure dextere aure dextre aure externe aure interior aure interne aure leve aure leveaure median aure median aure medie aure musical aure sinistre auree aurelia aureola aureola de virtute aureola del luna aureolar aureolate aureomycina aures de Midas aures erecte aures pendente auric auricula auricula de mure auricula de mus auricula de urso auricular auriculate aurifere aurificar aurification aurifice auriforme Auriga auriga auripelle auripigmento aurista auro auro battite auro false auro fin auro fulminante auro in barras auro in folios auro in pulvere auro mat auro mussive auro native auro pellicular auro potabile auro pulverulente auro pur auro rubie auro virgine aurochs aurora aurora austral aurora boreal aurora del civilisation aurora del vita aurora polar auroral auscultar auscultar un malado auscultation auscultation de un malado auscultation mediate auscultative auscultatori auspical auspice auspicio auspicios auspiciose auster austeritate austeritate del mores austral Australasia australasian Australia Australia del Sud Australia del West Australia Meridional Australia Occidental australian australiano australopitheco Austria austriac austriaco austrian austriano austro austrohungare Austronesia austronesian autarchia autarchic autarchisar autarkia autarkic authentic authenticabile authenticar authentication authenticator authenticitate authenticitate de un obra de arte authenticitate de un signatura authenticitate de un titulo authentificar authentification autismo autista autistic auto auto a cassa automatic auto a demolir auto a scala auto a tecto aperiente auto a transmission automatic auto blindate auto cisterna auto de cursa auto de essayo auto de familia auto de interprisa auto de location auto de policia auto de reportage auto de reprisa auto de servicio auto de sport auto del corte auto discappottabile auto discoperte auto familial autoaccusation autoadhesive autoadhesivo autoanalyse = autoanalysis autoanticorpore autobiographia autobiographia fictionalisate autobiographic autobiographo autobivalente autobomba autobus autobus a duo etages autobus a etage autobus a imperial autobus articulate autobus regional autobus special de supporters autobus supplementari autobus urban autocar autocar de tourismo autocar pro handicapatos autocaravana autocastration autocatalyse = autocatalysis autocensura autocephale autocephalia autochthone autochthonia autochthonoautoclave autocoagulation autocognoscimento autocollante autocollimator autocombustion autocombustion del feno autocommiserarse autocommiseration autoconfession autoconscientia autoconservation autoconsumo autocontrolo autocorrection autocorrective autocorrelation autocovariantia autocrate autocratia autocratic autocritic autocritica autocriticarse autodafé autodefender autodefender se autodefensa autodestruction autodestructive autodestructor autodestruerse autodetermination autodidacte autodidactic autodidacto autodisciplina autodromo autodyne autoeducation autoerotic autoerotismo autoexcitation autoexcitation de un dynamo autofecundante autofecundation autofertile autofinanciamento autofinanciarse autoflagellation autofocus autogame autogamia autogamic autogene autogenese = autogenesis autogenetic autogererse autogestion autogovernarse autographe autographia autographiar autographic autographo autogyro autohypnose = autohypnosis autohypnotic autoignition autoillusion autoimmun autoimmunisation autoimmunitate autoinductantia autoinduction autoinfection autoinflammarse autoinflammation autoinjectabile autointoxication autoionisation autoironia autojustification autolimitation autolubrificante autolyse = autolysis autolytic automassage automate automatic automaticitate automation automatisar automatisar un administration automatisar un linea ferroviari automatisate automatisation automatisation de bureau automatisation de officio automatismo automatismo del mercato automato automato probabilistic automedication automedonte automobile auto(mobile) a demolir auto(mobile) a tecto aperibile auto(mobile) a tecto pulsabile automobile a tres rotas auto(mobile) aerodynamic auto(mobile) blindate auto(mobile) con tecto aperibile auto(mobile) de autoschola auto(mobile) de basse consumo de benzina auto(mobile) de consumo basse de gasolina auto(mobile) de cursa auto(mobile) de essayo auto(mobile) de familia auto(mobile) de interprisa auto(mobile) de irrigation auto(mobile) de location auto(mobile) de medico auto(mobile) de occasion auto(mobile) de patrulia auto(mobile) de reportage auto(mobile) de servicio auto(mobile) de test auto(mobile) defective auto(mobile) del corte auto(mobile) del servicio de incendios auto(mobile) del servicios de incendios auto(mobile) discappottabile auto(mobile) familial auto(mobile) familiar auto(mobile) flammante auto(mobile) irreparabile auto(mobile) ostentatiose auto(mobile) ultrarapide automobilismo automobilista automobilista imprudente automobilistic automodulation automorphismo automotor automotrice automutagene automutageno automutilation autonettante autonettation autonome autonomia autonomia financiari autonomia politic autonomismo autonomista autonomistic autonyme autonymia autonymo auto-oxydation autoparco autopede autophagia autophagic autoplastia autoplastic autopollinisation autopolyploidia autoportante autoportrait autoprogrammation autopropulsate autopropulsator autopropulsion autoprotection autopsia autopsia del cadavere autopsia legal autopsiar autopsiar un cadavere autoptic autopunition autopurification autor autor anonyme autor baroc autor comic autor de cantiones autor de epigrammas autor de un crimine autor de un goal autor difficile autor dramatic autor erudite autor favorite autor fecunde autor improductive autor incognite autor irreligiose autor principal autor prolixe autor sovietic autor spiritual autor talentose autor theatral autor tragic autoradio autoradiographia autorato autoregeneration autoregulation autoregulation del pression arterial autoregulator autores moderne autorespirator autoreversibile autorisabile autorisar autorisar le publication de un cosa autorisate autorisation autorisation de emitter autorisation marital autoritari autoritarismo autoritate autoritate central autoritate disciplinari autoritate doctrinal autoritate ecclesiastic autoritate imperial autoritate judiciari autoritate legitime autoritate marital autoritate papal autoritate parental autoritate paternal autoritate paterne autoritate prioral autoritate regal autoritate religiose autoritate royal autoritate statal autoritate supreme autoritates civil autoritates competente autoritates de occupation autoritates de porto autoritates local autoritates militar autoritates municipal autoritates religiose autoritative autosatisfaction autoschola autoscopia autoservicio autosoma autostarter autosterile autosterilitate autostop autostopar autostopismo autostopista autostrata autostratal autosubsistentia autosufficiente autosufficientia autosuggestibile autosuggestibilitate autosuggestion autosuggestive autosyndese = autosyndesis autosynthese = autosynthesis autotherapia autotomia autotomisar autotoxic autotoxina autotraino autotransformator autotransfusion autotrophe autotrophia autotrophic autotropismo autotypia autovaccination autovaccino autovia autovia a pedage autovia de pedage autumnal autumno autunite auxanographia auxanometro auxiliar auxiliator auxilio auxilio de un remolcator auxilio incerte auxilio pecuniari auxilio social auxina auxocyto auxologia auxospora auxotrophe auxotrophia auxotrophic ava aval avalanche avalanche de detrito avalanche electronic avalisar avalista avantage avantage accessori avantage fiscal avantage illusori avantage pecuniari avantage selective avantages non-salarial avantages real avantages substantial avantagiar avantagiar un herede avantagiose avantal avantal de corio avantal de plumbo avante avantero avantero centro avantero exterior de dextera avantero exterior de dextra avantero exterior de sinistra avantero interior de dextera avantero interior de dextra avantero interior de sinistra avantia avantia bancari avantia confortabile avantia gratuite avantia sin interesse avantiamento avantiamento decisive avantiamento del labores avantiamento del travalios avantiar avantiar a passos de gigante avantiar a passos prudente avantiar argumentos avantiar con difficultate avantiar con passos de gigante avantiar in su labor avantiar in su travalio avantiar se con fortia avantiar un cosa como excusa avantiar un problema avantiar un sedia avantiar un these avantias avantiata avantiate avantiate in etate avar avaria avaria commun avariar avariate avaritia avaritiose avaritiose de poter avaritioso avaro avaro incorrigibile ave ave! ave apivore ave aquatic ave canor ave cantator ave captive ave de appello ave de aviario ave de canto ave de chassa ave de esca ave de hiberno ave de mar ave de nocte ave de passage ave de preda ave del paradiso ave displumate ave diurne ave erratic ave grallator ave granivore ave insectivore ave litoral Ave Maria ave marin ave migratori ave nidicole ave nidifuge ave nocturne ave non migratori ave nyctalope ave palustre ave predatori ave rapace ave rapace diurne ave rar ave rubirostre ave scandente ave sedentari ave tenuirostre avellana avellaneto avellaniero aveller avena avena commun avena de forrage avena fatue avena flavescente avena pratense avena pubescente avena sative avena sterile aventura aventura amorose aventura cynegetic aventura de amor aventura de chassa aventura de viage aventura del vita aventura impossibile aventura juvenil aventura sentimental aventura spatial aventurar aventurar se super un cammino glissante aventurar su reputation aventuras bellic aventuras bellicose aventuras guerrier aventuras picaresc aventurero aventurina aventurismo aventurose avenue averar averar se avergoniar avergoniate averroismo averroista averroistic aversion aversion a pena disguisate aversion innate aversion instinctive aversion insuperabile aversion insurmontabile aversion pro le labor aversion pro le travalio aversion pronunciate averter averter un calamitate avertibile aves brevirostre aves captive aves domestic aves granivore aves longirostre aves multicolor aves palmipede aves terrestre avestic avestico avestruthio avetarda aviar aviari aviario aviarista aviation aviation civil aviation militar aviation naval aviation sportive aviation strategic aviation tactic aviator aviator sportive aviatori avicina un pauco tu platto avicina un poco tu platto avicinar avicinar se avicinar se a grande passos avicinar se al pension avicole avicultor avicultura avide avide de apprender avide de comprar avide de gloria avide de moneta avide de placeres avide de poter avide de publicitate avide de sanguine aviditate aviditate de apprender aviditate de comprar aviditate de gloria aviditate de lucro aviditate de moneta aviditate de poter aviditate de sanguine aviditate del poter aviditate insatiabile avifauna avinar avinar se avinate avion avion a helices avion a jecto avion a reaction avion a rocchetta avion affretate avion amphibie avion amphibio avion bimotor avion charter avion cisterna avion de bombardamento avion de carga avion de cartographia avion de chassa avion de combatto avion de interception avion de irrigation avion de linea avion de marina avion de observation avion de passageros avion de publicitate avion de reaction avion de reclamo avion de recognoscentia avion de rocchetta avion de spionage avion de sport avion de transporto avion del marina avion delta avion inimic avion monomotor avion multimotor avion postal avion private avion publicitari avion quadrimotor avion regular avion sin motor avion sin pilota avion spion avion sportive avion stratospheric avion subsonic avion suicidio avion supersonic avion telecommandate avion teleguidate avion trimotor avion unimotor avionetta avionica aviophobia avirulente avisar avisar un cosa avisar un persona avisar un persona de un cosa avisate aviso aviso contrari aviso de decesso aviso de expedition aviso de matrimonio aviso de tempesta aviso preliminar aviso unic e general avitaminose = avitaminosis avivamento avivar avivar le appetito avivar le desiderios de un persona avivar le desiros de un persona avivar le passiones avivar un color avo avocatiero avocato avocetta avoirdupois avometro avulsion avulsion dentari avuncular avunculo avunculo affin axe axe accopulate axe anterior axe barycentric de un corpore axe cartesian axe celestial axe central axe crystallographic axe de aratro axe de bulon axe de crystallo axe de cylindro axe de disembracage axe de giration axe de gravitate axe de incidentia axe de inertia axe de mola axe de moletta axe de pedal axe de refraction axe de rotation axe de rotor axe de symmetria axe de un anticlinal axe de un floration axe del cammino axe del celo axe del ecliptica axe del ordinatas axe del soldatura axe del terra axe del via axe elliptic axe floral axe florifere axe giratori axe longitudinal axe magnetic axe median axe medie axe optic axe parallel axe polar axe posterior axe principal axe propulsori axe radical axe rotatori axe secundari axe symmetria axe terrestre axe transverse de un hyperbola axe visual axenic axenisation axes de Euler axes eulerian axes perpendicular axial axialitate axilla axilla del folio axillar axilliflor axillifolie axinella axinella polypoide axiologia axiologic axiologista axiologo axioma axioma de axioma de Archimedes axioma de continuitate axioma del infinitate axioma des parallelas axioma indemonstrabile axiomatic axiomatica axiomatisar axiomatisation axiometro axis axolotl axon axonometria axonometric axoplasma axotemia axungia ayatollah azaleaazeotrope azeotropia azeotropic Azerbaidzhan azide azimuth azimuthal azocolorante azocomposito azoic azoico azolla azopigmento Azores azotar azotate azotation azotic azoto azotometro azoturia azteca azur azur celeste azur obscur azurar azurato azurite azuro azuro celeste azuro de cobalt azyme azymo